


Creatures

by Paranoir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Homophobia, Hux is Hitler, I read lord of the flies before writing this tbh what can you expect, M/M, Songfic, The First Order is Fucked Up, Torture, child abuse is mentioned, i wasted freshman year planning this, ive worked on this since the movie first came out I want to die, kill me, please help them, rip kylo, spider worship, star wars with a dark side, theres probably some underlying mental illness in here somewhere, very brief mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 32,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoir/pseuds/Paranoir
Summary: Kylo Ren realizes how authoritarian the First Order is, and tries to make Hux realize the same thing.Songfic entirely inspired by Creatures by Motionless in White.





	1. 0

Can we live without death?   
Can we love without hate?   
Can we want without need?   
Do we ever really live enough to appreciate that we can never truly grasp one without the other?   
That a concept has no meaning without an opposing force?  
If hate is what's inside us,   
And hate is what defines us,  
Then we will use our hate to drive us.   
And let death not deprive us.   
Do we want this or do we need this?   
You can always rinse the surface

But the stain will remain.

  
**\- Motionless in White, Creatures.**


	2. I

Kylo hated Hux for the way he looked at him.  
He was a sadist.  
Corrupted and cold, with frigid eyes that shined in the same fashion.  
Just like the way he propped himself up on his chair  
With a leather boot like onyx.

Observing the men in the control room  
You could tell by the smirk on his face  
That they had done satisfactory work.  
And no one would want to make General Hux upset  
Considering that he owned every one of Those men  
Living with no purpose other than to serve Their higher power.

Meaning:  
A single slip up could cost a life.

But  
What those men didn't know was that he also owned The Commander.  
Their Superior,  
The Knight,  
Kylo Ren.

Even from across the room Hux's eyes Pierced into him.  
And maybe the true reason why he was Smirking was because he was there too.

Soon, none of his power would matter  
Because Supreme Leader would be there.  
When that does happen,  
Poor  
Totalitarian Hux  
Will be reduced to nothing but dirt.


	3. II

What the men Hux owned didn't know  
Was that Hux's cold eyes could be warm  
Especially at nighttime.

It was publicly known that Hux was a serial  
Insomniac, but what they didn't know  
Was the amount of Melatonin pills he took   
Just to  
Combat that.

Kylo knew.   
He knows a lot about Hux.  
Probably more than Hux realizes.

When the Melatonin doesn't work  
(As it always doesn't...)  
Hux turns to reading, or rarely smoking.

That night was a kind of night for smoking.  
It turned the oxygen entirely claustrophobic  
Even made Kylo's breathes of despair loud enough for Hux to hear.

He trickled the cigarette over the ashtray's edge,  
Quickly retreating to Kylo,   
Who had candle wax tears,  
And galaxies from outside's window speckled in his miserable eyes.

Hux did not dare caress him.  
 **"What's wrong?"**

Kylo wiped the tears away,  
Ran fingers over his scar.  
 _"I miss him."_

Looking up at Hux's eyes,  
How caring they seemed

Just made Kylo hate him a little more.


	4. III

Hux did manage falling asleep that night,  
So maybe the Melatonin worked this time,  
But he was long gone by the time Kylo Awoke.

It was typical of him to do that.

Kylo yawned and stretched, staring out of His bedroom window for a good two Minutes, then proceeded to wake himself Up.

He wasted most of his time trying to find His clothes, which he found on a counter By the bathroom, neat and folded, obviously Hux's doing,  
Because he doesn't do that.

On top of his clothes laid a single Chocolate, accompanied by a paper.

**"I had this and didn't want it.**  
**Figured you would.**  
**-H."**

That made him smile.  
Hux is so nice.

Kylo ate the chocolate and put on his Clothes, leaving the room to find Hux on the bridge.

He had those icy eyes again.


	5. IV

Hux bared his arms like a man held The Bible.

Even if there wasn't anything visible, there  
Was always a guarantee that he always had them hidden  
Somewhere beneath his coat,

And he was Bloodthirsty.

Hux was a spider, and his men were the wretched flies.  
Waiting.  
Just waiting for that slight mishap that'll get   
Them tangled in his web, at the mercy of His clutches,

Ultimately ending their lives.

Today,  
That had happened.  
A man made his calculations wrong by   
Putting the decimal point in the wrong   
Place.

Hux was not happy.  
Hux believed the army of the dominant race  
Should have only the most prestigious of   
People operating it.

Hux took the man by the arm,  
Dragged him out of the chair.  
Oh, how he wailed and screamed and   
Begged for his life.

The echoes   
Made Kylo cringe underneath his mask.  
Phasma did nothing.

The amount of time it took Hux to take out  
A pistol took no longer than it took to end   
The man's life.  
People around him jumped at the bang,  
Soon returning to work harder than they Had before, because  
They didn't know who was next.

 **"Take this as an example,"**  
He told them,  
 **"even the slightest mistake can cost the entire First Order; so I'd advise you to be a little more vigilant when it comes to your occupation, or you'll end up like him. For some, however, the curse of poor breeding will only make this situation inevitable."**

He kicked the corpse's head,  
Disappointed that the brains had not splattered.  
Nonetheless, he called a droid to clean the mess.  
Said it better do it now before he slipped.

Hux never felt remorse for this.  
He enjoyed killing the men for sport.

This was nothing like the man Kylo had been with last night.


	6. V

Oh, what a hypocrite Kylo was  
When he obliterated control panels,  
One by one,  
Reducing them into pieces.

Billions had been lost  
In a matter of minutes  
All over a random tantrum.

...Or was it random?  
Many things pissed Kylo off  
Possibly everything.  
But this was for a reason.

It was for that damned scar on his face.  
He wanted it to go.  
Sadly, just like tragic memories,  
Scars last forever  
And clawing it would only make it bigger.  
Make him uglier.

Two stormtroopers eventually made their  
Way into the room to sedate him,  
But he impaled the both of them with  
His lightsaber  
Right at the sight of them.

Eventually, the General had to be called  
To investigate,  
He didn't even flinch at the dead bodies on  
The floor,

Or the exasperated Kylo Ren in the middle  
Of them,  
Panting.  
It was obvious to Hux that he was crying  
Under the mask.

 **"What a shame."** He said.  
**"Fucking shameful, Kylo."**

Kylo didn't move,  
But Hux held his gloved hand out to him.  
Beckoning him.  
Probing him.

 **"Give me the lightsaber."**  
He commanded.

Nothing.  
His voice grew more strained.  
**"Give me the goddamned lightsaber."**

In that stance,  
Kylo could see Hux's warm eyes.  
This was the Hux he admired.  
(But not necessarily the one he knew...)

Kylo was reluctant,  
But he obeyed,  
So Hux quickly stashed it under his jacket.

**"What am I going to do now Kylo? You think I can fix anything, hire whoever to fix this shit ONLY for you to break it again. This whole army runs on money, and what does this do? It leads us towards debt. You have no concept of judgement."**

In all honesty, Kylo was not in the mood  
For listening.  
Hux could tell and that  
Nearly made him want to bellow in  
Frustration

But there was something entirely different  
Radiating off of Hux's aura.  
It came and kindled Kylo  
And that's exactly when he knew  
He was about to get punished.


	7. VI

Kylo could literally feel the velvet dripping  
Off Hux's tongue as he asked those words:  
**"** **Can you please come with me?"**

Kylo tried to keep his cool  
Waiting for the eventual moment Hux  
Would sucker punch him in the stomach,  
But it never happened.  
(But Kylo wouldn't oblige if he did,)

Kylo was taken to his very own quarters,  
Disregarding the work that  
The both of them were missing.  
He knew exactly what was happening,  
And the anticipation made his thighs hot as  
It boiled in his stomach.

This was the special way Hux punishes.

It was when they were behind the door,  
Kylo was commanded by Hux to  
Strip.  
And Kylo gladly stripped.

Hux cocked his head, blatantly examining  
Kylo's bare body.  
(Kylo didn't know if it made him blush.  
Did it feel like anything at all?)

**"I want you against the wall."**

Kylo propelled himself onto the wall,  
Shuddering at its coldness.  
He would get used to it.

 **"Now, to ensure you won't destroy anything else for the time being, I've decided to take these as a precaution."**  
Hux walked to one of Kylo's curtains,  
Untied their tie backs.  
He brushed the tassels down his spine,  
All the way to his buttocks,  
Where Hux tied his hands at.  
Kylo feared blood constriction.

 _"I can use the force."_ Kylo said.

 **"Oh, I know,"** he replied,

**"but I also know that you won't use it on me."**

Hux turned him around, centered him forward.  
**"Now, try to move your arms. I want to see if you can untie the tie."**

Kylo made an effort to squirm his arms  
Free,  
But the tie refused to avail him.

Hux was pleased.  
He sat at the foot of Kylo's bed,  
Notioning to him to lay on his lap.  
When Kylo did that, Hux made sure  
To spank him across the ass  
Hard.

Kylo muffled a groan after it, feeling  
His erection rub against Hux's thigh,  
Hoping he would feel it and  
Relieve Kylo of some of his lust.  
(He may have felt it, he may have not,  
Regardless, he did not help Kylo.)

**"Say, Kylo, how many spankings do you think you deserve for this?"**

Two.  
Five.  
Ten.

Hux cleared the strands of hair covering  
Kylo's eyes.  
**"Let's see, you destroyed multiple control panels... Which is an automatic five. Then you slaughtered two of my men-"**

_"They're Phasma's men."_

**"They become my men too in a situation like this," he snapped, "one for every life you took, plus another for talking back at me. So, Kylo, what does your knowledge of basic mathematics tell you about how many times I'm going to spank you?"**

_"Eight."_ Kylo murmured.

**"What was that?"**

_"Eight."_

**"Eight what?"**

_"Eight spankings, General."_

Kylo gritted his teeth at the second snap  
Across his thigh.

**"Correct. Maybe I won't be as hard on you tonight."**

The comment was followed by a third burst  
On his ass,  
Birthing tomorrow's welts that Hux  
Would definitely prize.

Kylo refused to make a single noise during  
It,  
Because he could take pain.  
If he could take a blast from a bowcaster,  
He could certainly take some spankings  
From his General.  
Eliciting any noise would be pitiful  
And amateurish.

Strike four came,  
Kylo held his breath.

Strike five nearly made his eyes water,  
But he said nothing.

 **"This is so boring,"** Hux whined,  
Almost overdramatically.  
**"We're more than half way through and you haven't made a single noise."**

He ran a hand through Kylo's hair,  
Giving a gentle smooch  
On the temple.  
**"Maybe you'll be louder if I spank you harder?"**

Surely,  
An explosion blossomed onto Kylo's right  
Cheek,  
Which did cause a mellow whine to escape  
From his lips.  
(He was done he was defeated.)

Kylo heard that smirk stretch across Hux's  
Face,  
He was snickering.  
**"You finally made a noise!"**

A seventh strike, which  
Accompanied with the sensitivity of his cock  
Continuously stroking against Hux's leg,  
Left his mouth hung open and  
Sounded more like an intense moan  
Than a murmur.

Hux's monotonous face stayed fixated on  
Kylo.  
**"Do you like it when I unravel you?"**  
He asked.

No reply.

Hux leaned over and raised Kylo's chin up.  
Now they were eye to eye.  
Hux raised his eyebrows.  
Poor Kylo had drooled on himself.

 _"Hux, please,"_ he begged.  
Hux knew what he wanted but he wasn't  
Going to get it.  
He took the end of his coat and dabbed  
The wet spots on Kylo's neck and chin,  
"This is a punishment Kylo, not a reward. If you behaved, perhaps I would have been able to please the both of us. You need to have self control."

Kylo didn't listen.  
Instead, he swayed his hips from  
Left to right,  
Desperate for any form of stimulation  
Hux's leg could provide him.

 **"I have you acting like a dog now?"**  
He asked.  
Kylo didn't hear him.  
He was too focused on his own  
Self pleasure.  
**"Disgusting,"** he said.  
Spanked him the last time.

Apart from Kylo's hefty moans, the echo  
Of the sting made metal rattle.

Hux checked to see if Kylo had made  
A mess of his pant leg.  
Nothing was there.

 **"Only dogs hump human legs,"** he said.  
Kylo shared the disgust.  
(And dear god the amount of  
Embarrassment he felt after doing that  
In the first place...)

Hux was done.  
He hissed at Kylo to have self control,  
Left,  
Returned with a glass of water,  
And to a sexually frustrated Kylo Ren.  
On the floor,  
Still tied up,  
He couldn't touch himself.

Hux untied him,  
Kissed him,  
And handed him the water.  
**"Hopefully this will calm you down.  
Do you need anything for the pain?"**

Kylo shook his head, still he looked up at  
Hux,  
_"Aren't you hard too?"_

The question made Hux's face turn pink.  
(Why does Kylo always ask questions like  
That?)  
**"I'm not going to do that because it wouldn't be fair if one of us was pleased. I'm teaching you the self control that you can use not only inside the bedroom, but outside too. Do you understand?"**

(Do you Kylo?)  
_"What am I going to do now then?"_

**"It'll go away on its own."**

Kylo huffed and sighed, and leaned over to  
Hux's body.  
Hux shoved him off.  
**"No, stop. I'm going to sleep."**

_"How come?"_

**"My speech is tomorrow."**


	8. VII

Kylo had awoken from a horrible dream.  
He never went back to sleep after that.  
The entire dream was about ** _him_**  
And that wasn't surprising.

 ** _HE_** was the source of Kylo's pain.  
Even after Divine Patricide,  
Kylo thought that  
_**HE** _ would cease to live;  
Cease to come out of the  
Darkness  
And coil his black eerie fingers  
Around Kylo's waist  
Like the demon that _**HE**_ is.

But instead,  ** _HE_** had never been  
More alive.  
**_HE_** didn't just torture Kylo anymore,  
But,  
**_HE_** even had the nerve to curse his own  
Son!

_(Can you believe it?!?)_

Kylo was permanently damned now  
With that scar that stretched  
From his face to his shoulder.

(No matter how many times he cried,  
No ocean could substitute the presence of  
Dear Father.  
Guess everyone has their price to pay...)

Haunted,  
Kylo was awake for three hours  
All because of _**him.**_

He fought with himself  
The whole time.  
Should he wake Hux?  
Should he not?

The desire to wake him and  
Scream over how Father had  
Cursed him  
(Now he'll never get into Heaven...!)  
Was tempting,

Though

It would be rude to wake him.  
After all, Hux _was_ teaching him self control.  
So Instead,  
Kylo watched him while he slept.

Waiting  
For that little something.

That something was the way  
Hux's eyelashes twitched  
And  
His eyes moving beneath his eyelids.

That's when Kylo kissed him.  
Hux gave back adoring careless ones.  
He was gonna tell him  
But

The more Hux touched his face,  
The more the scar healed away  
To the point Kylo forgot it  
Existed.

None of Hux's men saw any part  
Of their lives  
And maybe  
Just maybe  
Kylo could get his lust satisfied  
If  
Hux allowed it.

(Hopefully last night wouldn't be in his head  
Please don't let it be.)

They turned into a whole silhouette.  
Colliding,  
Lips touching.  
Sexual dirty.

Hux jerked back when  
Kylo bit his lip.  
He wiped the blood,  
And minimal light shining  
On his cheekbones  
Revealed a smile.

 **"Why did you do that?"** He asked.

 _"I wanted it noticeable,"_  Kylo smiled, _"now everyone's going to see."_

Hux stayed in that position.  
Kylo stared back at him as he  
Hooked his arms around his freckled neck,  
Dangling beneath him.

Hux still stared,  
Then kissed him again,  
And slid his pants down.

(It was happening! He doesn't care!)

He covered himself in lubricant,  
Eagerly stroked Kylo,  
And played with his entrance  
Until he knew he was ready.

Before Kylo could fathom,  
Hux was inside of him.

His thrusts were sloppy,  
He breathed heavy,  
But that didn't stop him from keeping  
A perfect tempo.

He traced over the welts he had made  
On him from last night.  
It stung, but the pleasure far outweighed  
The feeling.

Perhaps the pain dared to even compliment Kylo's pleasure.

Hux added more to his canvas,  
Adding hickeys and bite marks,  
Scratches and bruises,  
All over Kylo.

He had Kylo melting in his hands.  
Had him purring and mumbling and  
Moaning  
Hux's name.

Hux.  
Oh, there something about it,  
Something so sensual.  
Something marvelous like  
Gold with platinum.  
It really made a mess of Kylo.

He touched Hux.  
Wanting to see how  
He felt.  
Of course, it was all for gluttony- but,  
Was there something else?

He would only nip and pick at the goody  
Parts  
Of Hux's brain.  
The most dominant feeling.  
Yes, that was ideal  
Because Hux would never know that Kylo  
Looked into him  
But not deep enough into the soul.

What Kylo saw was  
Affection.  
Lots and lots of it.

Hux was affectionate over  
Whether or not Kylo was okay,  
And how he looked when  
His face was taken over by complete  
Pleasure,  
And the noises he made along with it.

That was only a peek though.  
(Too much and Hux would know...)  
It left Kylo feeling happy.  
And everything else seemed to be  
Fluffier.

His groin tightened and  
Sensitivity took over as  
His muscles contracted.  
His body was controlling him now  
And his hips bucked into Hux  
As he fell to intense orgasm.

He moaned and cried and reached for  
Hux,  
Feeling his stomach become wet  
Hearing Hux's soft moan follow after him.

But he stopped abruptly.  

Kylo looked at his face  
Which was plastered to the wall  
In front of them.

Kylo lifted his head and  
Upside down,  
Phasma was standing there.

"General..."

She knew about their relationship.  
She was the only one and  
She was completely desensitized.  
But never  
Had she caught them in the act of sex.

Even that,  
She didn't care about.

(Maybe then she had a lover too?)

"Datoo called me to get you.  
It's past 8 and you didn't arrive to  
Breakfast.  
He wanted me to get you early enough  
That the ambush didn't have to be  
Postponed."

She couldn't see but Hux was tremembling.  
He wasn't even outside of Kylo yet.  
Kylo didn't care however, and he  
Didn't know if that was because  
It was just _Phasma-_  
Or if it was due to his post-orgasmic state.

Hux stumbled to pull himself out of him  
And struggled to get his uniform on.  
Kylo missed the warmth.

He straightened his hat and  
Walked to Phasma.  
It was like Kylo wasn't even in the room. 

"You have fifteen minutes, General."

**"Alright."**

They disappeared, leaving Kylo  
All alone.


	9. VIII

Kylo examined the marks on his body in  
The bathroom mirror.

He swayed side to side,  
Turning to the left,  
Turning to the right,  
Making sure he saw every part of his body  
That Hux had touched.

It all made him feel close to glamorous  
_Until he saw the wretched scar on his face._

He may had even seen the apparition of  
His father  
In the background of his reflection.  
He wasn't doing anything.  
He was just-  
Standing there!

Kylo turned around hastily,  
_"What the fuck do you want from me?!?"_

Father wasn't there.  
There was just another slim mirror behind him  
Showing a  
Tragic portrait of Kylo's bare body.

Breathing heavy, he turned around again  
And  
Rushed to wash his face off.

Father wasn't in the mirror that time he looked up,  
And he almost started crying but

Kylo wasn't a boy anymore.

He was a man.

And

Men don't cry,  
Especially not over dead parents.

 


	10. IX

Hux is like a God.

Given the recent tragedies with Star  
Destroyer,

Hux took it upon himself to start from  
Phase one all over again.  
(Or at least, until Snoke arrived.)

One of the flies  
Found a new planet.  
Called it Orellius.

They notified Hux over how inadequate the  
Species on the planet were;  
How they seemed not to contain weapons  
Or sufficient knowledge of combat.

They seemed peaceful.  
Officers called them weeds.

Hux had known about them for over  
A month.  
Said if they were so feeble,  
They had no purpose for the First Order.  
Even Resistance Rats wouldn't take them.

So Hux decided that  
They had to be wiped from the face of  
The Universe.

The First Order still had to claim its place  
As a superpower.  
Instill fear into the Galaxy,  
Exterminate a lesser species,  
Assert dominance and superiority,  
All because of its "destiny".

But of course Kylo knew that a part of  
Hux,  
Was only doing it for the hell of it.  
(Perhaps he was hitting two birds with one stone...)

He was giving that traditional speech  
To thrill his men into such extermination.  
Charismatic,  
The emotion Hux put into them was almost  
Unreal;  
It wasn't hard to entice the Stormtroopers into listening to him.

He knew his men would die for him just to  
See the First Order reign over the universe.

Hux is a proud man because of that.

Kylo couldn't make it to the platform from  
Which he stood,  
But he hid away from the Stormtroopers just  
To admire him.  
Hux always stood tall during these  
Speeches.  
The decadence was practically fused  
Into him.

But why did he have to be God?

Why did he get to choose what would  
Happen to those people?  
They did nothing to the First Order.

It all had Kylo shaking his head.  
Dear god, it was happening again.  
It always happens.  
Always.

Hux descended from the platform as allies  
Cheered, him noticing Kylo along the way.  
Kylo turned to look at him,  
And Hux's spider eyes turned into that of a  
Butterfly's within moments.

 _"Did anyone ask you about your lip?"_  
Kylo asked him.

**"Definitely. I didn't even think about the consequences of it."**

_"What did you say?"_

**"I said Millicent bit me."**

Hux could feel Kylo smiling from under the  
Mask.  
The two walked off into an abandoned  
Storage room, where Kylo was free to take  
His mask off.

They kissed, noticing last night's bruises  
Finally forming out of unraveled clothing.  
There, Hux bit Kylo's lip too as an act of  
Vengeance.

First Kylo whined over it, then he laughed,  
_"Oh, Hux, I never take off my mask. Who's going to notice-"_

**"Snoke will, when he has that talk with you."**

The smirk faded from Kylo, transferring onto  
Hux's face.  
He pursed his lips, then kissed him again,

_"Then I hope it heals within a short amount of time."_


	11. X

Hux carried on through the Transport  
Carrier.  
Marching down isles just to make sure all   
Of his Stormtroopers were in the best shape they   
Could possibly be in  
Before  
The ship landed its arrival on the planet.

Poised and grand,  
Hux stood in front of all his troops  
Next to Kylo, speaking one last final word   
Before they departed.

**"Remember,** **just** **like** **the** **incident** **earlier** **this** **week,** **every** **mistake** **you** **could** **do** **can** **cost** **the** **entire** **First** **Order,** **so** **plan** **how** **you** **handle** **your** **objectives** **carefully,** **or** **there** **will** **be** **consequences,** **whether** **they** **be** **dictated** **by** **me,** **other** **generals,** **or** **basic** **karma.**

**Treat** **every** **battle** **as** **if** **it** **were** **your** **last.** **We** **are** **here** **to** **exterminate** **every** **living** **thing** **on** **this** **planet:** **inhabitants,** **animals,** **flora,** **everything.** **Destroy** **every** **possible** **thing** **that** **gave** **this** **planet** **something** **unique** **to** **distinguish** **it** **from** **other** **s:** **destroy** **what** **made** **it** **beautiful.** **Don't** **feel** **any** **remorse** **about** **it,** **because** **you're** **helping** **the** **First** **Order,** **and** **you** **are** **the** **superior** **species.** **None** **of** **you** **deserve** **to** **feel** **pity** **for** **those** **inferior** **to** **you,** **because** **you** **are** **the** **master** **race.** **You** **are** **the** **reason** **why** **our** **imperial** **children** **will** **grow** **up** **knowing** **that** **the** **superior** **race** **always** **wins."**

The entire ship roared in an applause.  
Hux stayed silent  
Though the proud aura  
Was strong on him.

The ship landed, shaking and rattling,  
But it did not deter Hux's men.  
From the way thier body language   
Projected,   
Kylo could tell they were excited  
To kill innocent lives _(again)_.

The door slid downwards,   
With troops running out   
And nearly toppling over each other like dominoes when   
Hux gave them the okay to leave.

Kylo turned to look at him,   
But he didn't look back.


	12. XI

Maybe there was something flawed about  
Hux's word.

Orellius's landscape  
Left Kylo in awe.

It was nighttime,  
And the ferns and plants glowed in  
The dark  
Bright enough that no one needed  
Flashlights.

They glowed turquoise and teal,  
But didn't when did shine his flashlight  
On them.  
Instead tehey lived with the most fantastic form  
Of greens,  
A color rare to see within the Finalizer.  
But these greens in particular-  
Were in shades that Kylo didn't even know  
Existed!  
My god, they were beautiful!

He stepped from the flora and turned his head  
Around  
When he heard something screech.  
It was a bird, like a glowing crimson arrow,  
Darting from tree to tree.  
The laserfire must have scared it.  
(Why would Hux want to destroy this?)

Something screeched.  
It was a bird  
That glowed just like the plants.  
It darted from tree to tree.  
Voice was anxious by foreign laserfire  
From the soldiers.  
It made him melancholic.  
(Why would Hux want to destroy this?)

Kylo bit his lip,  
Murmuring to his grandfather in the  
Heavens;  
Begging him to pull the light away from  
Him.

If only the planet wasn't as pretty  
Then maybe Kylo could be  
Just as stoic as Hux.  
(And maybe, just as cruel too...)

* * *

 

  
Kylo entered the first village he came  
Across and

Every time

He held that lightsaber to someone's face,  
He felt light.

Every time

He heard those howls of anguish,  
He felt light.

Every time  
(In hopes to make it go away...)

Kylo took his lightsaber and  
Decapitated heads clean off their bodies,  
The light only became stronger.

But

Something stood out.  
Something entirely enigmatic enough to  
Almost make Kylo drop his lightsaber.

He stopped.

It weeped and wallowed,  
Piercing him as he stood.  
Dear God,  
It was a baby.

Kylo darted from his previous position,  
Rushing to search for the owner of  
The screams.

Hastily  
Checking under crates,  
Bumps under blankets,  
Any place a baby could fit.

He found it in a hut of dead bodies.  
It was a family,  
Hugging each other as if they had always  
Planned that they would die in that position.  
Someone must have forgotten the baby.

The baby  
Was on the opposite side to them and  
Lurched and cried in its crib as if it knew  
It's entire family had been murdered.

Kylo approached it.  
Its lavender hue glowed on him.

He glanced at the lightsaber in his  
Hand,  
Then at the child.

It still cried.

Kylo took his helmet off,  
Because maybe then the baby  
Would calm down after seeing a face that  
Wasn't a monster.  
It didn't really help.

He was able to pick it up, though,  
Trying his damned hardest to sooth it.  
But suddenly, it fought against him,  
It's screaming shrill with painful intervals.

It quieted,  
And Kylo glowed too,  
In blood.

The a baby was limp now.

Kylo turned around,  
Saw a gallant Stormtrooper with smoke thick at  
The muzzle of a their gun.  
(How had he not heard the footsteps?)

Tears fell to his cheeks,  
And the pits of Hell boiled ire in his stomach.

Gently,  
He put the body to rest in the crib,  
Then stared at the soldier with raw eyes.  
The soldier stepped back.  
(They had never even seen his face before)

Kylo put his helmet on,  
And unsheathed his lightsaber.  
The soilder couldn't move anymore;  
Kylo wouldn't allow it.  
He became like Hux then, and impaled the  
Soldier's body,  
Slowly moving up the body until it looked  
More like scissors  
Than an actual human.

The guts poured out of them like slop and rotten flesh,  
Damned to die with their own blasphemy.  
The flies would love to eat them.  
And maybe Kylo would stare at the corpse until they did come.

Oh, Hux did not know what he was doing.


	13. XII

Hux had accomplished his goal  
And he was proud.

He destroyed "everything that mad Orellius pretty"  
Within only a few hours  
With that lone casualty,   
Unbeknownst to him that Kylo had committed.  
Flies only found the body lying there,  
Horrified by what had been made into it.  
And they would not stop talking about it.

Despite such horror,  
Hux and his men celebrated their victory.  
(It was the only time they weren't afraid of  
Him.)  
They drank alcohol  
And dined on fine food.  
Comrades danced and sang  
Getting high, with some even passing out in their chairs  
With the most uncomfortable positions!

Hux even had the audacity to say:   
"Shall we start planning another ambush  
tomorrow?"  
His men hurrahed in agreement.

Kylo didn't celebrate any of it, however.  
He sat stoic in a corner  
Repulsed by the idea that he would  
Have to go through that ordeal all over  
Again.  
He wanted nothing other than to vomit.  
(Even though his mouth already tasted like  
It.)  
And  
All the way from the back of the control  
Room, he  
Looked at Hux.  
Sharp in melancholy.

This time,  
Kylo could have sworn that he looked back.


	14. XIII

Hux noticed Kylo's distress.  
He wasn't sure what it was about.  
(Probably crying over Father again...)  
But as all meltdowns do,  
It'll pass.  
He was sure of it.

...And he was right.

But, it came with the cost of an  
Achromatic conundrum.

It left Kylo to lie on his side of his bed,  
Lifeless  
As Hux made his final check on his  
Data pad,  
Looking forward to relishing the  
Tranquility of a book.

He would poke out.  
Time and time again.  
Tell Kylo to **"grow up"** or to **"talk to me"**.

Kylo disregarded him.  
(Pigheaded son of a bitch.)

Hux didn't understand.  
He never will.

Hux would never understand the  
Horror of killing one's father.  
How much it fucked Kylo up.  
Made his head implode with the  
Overwhelming disarray.  
(Should have thought twice before the  
Patricide...)

But,  
And regarding what REALLY made  
Him upset,

Stormtroopers had been taught to fight  
Their whole lives.

Did Phasma-  
Or _Hux_  
Even teach them about babies?  
Did they know what babies were?  
Babies don't attack people!  
How naive it is to posses  
An army that was so-  
Repulsively benighted!  
(Except for FN-2187, he was special.  
No longer a traitor,  
Now maybe even a **heretic**.)

**"Are you proud of me?"**

The question came out of the blue  
Just to set Kylo on fire.

_"Are you proud of yourself, Hux?  
Are you proud of committing mass genocide?"_

Hux turned completely and utterly sour.  
**"Are you saying you feel pity for them?"**

Kylo scowled,

_"maybe I am.  
Was it really necessary to destroy that planet like that?"_

Hux's face was red.  
He opened his mouth to speak,  
But nothing came out.

Kylo's frown at him faded at a thought.

His face started to soften.  
His bottom lip quivered.

_"A stormtrooper slaughtered a baby in my arms."_

**"Why were you holding it?  
Why didn't you kill it?"**

Kylo sat up from the bed  
With a voice so horribly raucous that it even  
Made Hux cower.

_"IT'S NOT HUMAN TO KILL BABIES LIKE THAT, HUX. They're innocent, they can't defend themselves! They can't even plead for their life, neither can they comprehend the basic concept of life or death. But I do know that they feel pain, and the pain you caused to that insurmountable amount of babies is blasphemy! And you're all responsible for it! You could have stopped it, though I know you won't. Still, I dream you will someday! How DARE you gift them death when they don't even know what that is."_

Kylo shook, fragile as glass from his own words.

_"Why did you do it?"_

A vase shook, then shattered.  
No one touched it.  
(Kylo)  
The liquid inside  
Waterfalled over the edge of a table  
Until it was reduced to nothing but a trickle.

Hux's browbone hurt.  
When he went to go touch it,  
A minuscule amount of blood  
Along with a shard of glass  
Stuck to it.  
He was disturbed,  
But  
He stayed poised.  
Thankful the glass had missed his eye.  
(Kylo oh Kylo the things Snoke would do  
To you if he just heard what you said.)

**"I did it for the First Order."**

_"Oh yes because EVERYTHING has to be for the First Order. Is there anything you care about besides that?"_

Hux didn't dare make eye contact with him.  
If he did, he might have died.

_"Answer me, Hux."_

He gave in.

**"No."**

_"Not even me?"_

Hux stood up at that.  
Such an absurd question!  
**"What the fuck are you getting at Kylo?"**

It was as if Kylo's entire world had  
Been obliterated with a single question.  
All blood drained from his face, so he became  
As white as the pillows he lied upon.  
(Stupid Hux dumb Hux.)

 _"Why do you always kiss me?"_ He asked.

**"They're called impulses, Kylo. We have never had a romantic relationship. Romance is hand holding and cuddling and love. I consider our relationship as nothing more than beneficial. Our relationship is kissing and fucking, both of which you can do without love, and it satisfies both of us. Kylo, I don't care about you at all."**

Heat flowed to Kylo's face  
And when he looked at Hux,  
He was red just like him.

 **"Are you going to tell me anything?"** Hux asked.

(as if Kylo had anything to say...)

Kylo gave no such response except for  
The lone tear that danced down his cheek.  
It was toxic. Cancer.

_"Forgive me, General, I shouldn't have brought it up."_

Kylo laid on his side, away from Hux,

But hehad already left before  
He could realize.  


	15. XIV

Maybe Hux didn't care when Kylo cried.  
Oh, how cold he was.  
Quickly,  
He marched down the hallway from Kylo's   
Quarters.  
Stoic,   
He greeted Phasma during the walk,   
Though the image of an unraveled   
Kylo Ren was still raw in his head.  
He meant what he said.  
Everything he did, he did for the First Order...  
But the way he treated Kylo...  
Was it...?  
No.  
He steadily hurried back to his quarters.  
Loneliness's atmosphere lived there,  
And it looked entirely extraterrestrial   
After months of spending his nights  
Next to Kylo.  
He rushed to his bedroom,   
Fumbling and hastily investigating every   
Drawer or crevasse that could possibly   
Contain some trace of cigarette.  
(Drawers littered the floor.  
It was the first time Hux allowed   
Untidiness.)  
He eventually found one in the pocket of   
One of his jackets, and encapsulated it   
Between his lips.  
He washed his face,  
Poured himself a glass of water and  
Grabbed a   
Book,   
Fighting with his cigarette lighter to make  
It do its job.  
It fell pity to his frustration and lit the tip  
Of the tobacco rod.  
He sat on his leather armchair by the window  
After that,  
Because that was the only armchair   
That could relax him.  
He took a final sip of his water and  
Opened his book;  
Slowly, but surely dozing off with each   
Word read.  
Loneliness would cradle him tonight.  
Leaving those drowning ice cubes in the   
Water to melt,  
Exposing the horrid razor blades that   
Filled their insides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference to the Creatures music video in this chapter isn't even subtle I stg


	16. XV

Kylo lied about being sick just so   
He wouldn't have to appear on the Bridge for the day.

No, he did not spend that whole day to   
Wallow in depression and self-deprecation,

He just didn't want to see the monstrosity   
That was General Hux's face.

Restless, he spent that day meditating,  
And when it came to the point to where   
Even the meditation wasn't enough,  
He spent it brooding in the shower.

Kylo leaned over the shower head,   
Allowing water to caress the nape of his   
Neck.  
He could feel drops race down his spine,  
Gifting him with relaxation as they did so.

In that pose, Kylo noticed the markings Hux   
Had given him again.  
Sprawled all over his body,  
The ones that made him feel like art.

He adored them the way he adored Hux.  
But   
No matter how much Kylo could adore him,  
No amount of adoration could  
Fend off the creatures that possessed him.

They manipulated and brainwashed him.  
Made him into something he didn't have   
To be.  
(Made him into a monster.)

Maybe,   
If it weren't for the First Order,  
Hux wouldn't be a monster.  
But,  
If the First Order didn't exist,  
Kylo would have never met him.

He stepped out of the shower,  
Popping his lips as he did so.  
The pain of Hux's bite ghosted.

Maybe Hux would look nicer if those   
Creatures left him.


	17. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a dumbass in this chapter please save him

Hux acted utmostly bizarre that day,

Such anomalism was enough to   
Capture the attention of his flies,  
And even passerby stormtroopers.

He fidgeted and fidgeted,  
Pacing back and fourth from room  
To room.  
Staying put for a second, even to answer  
A question  
Lasted an eternity for him.

He onlylooked pitiful and sickly;  
Sickly enough to raise the suspicion of a  
Droid, which inquired if he needed   
Medical attention.  
(He denied it, but he should taken it to get   
Away.)

The most important thing, however,  
Was his lack of criticism.  
To his men: it was a blessing.  
To his fellow generals: it was a curse.  
(He would even dismiss every inquiry he   
Received regarding his mental state.)

The Captain even indulged her fair share  
Into Hux's behavior,   
Dragged him away to some place remote.

(This was going to be the longest time he'd   
Have to stand still, he knew it.)

Looking closer at him, he was sweating,  
Maybe even panting like a dog  
At some moments.  
He twiddled with his thumbs, clearly not  
Ready to be in Phasma's presence since  
She caught him inside Kylo Ren.

"General, what is the matter?"

 **"Nothing."** He snapped.  
He was trying to find something behind  
The crack of the door.

"No, it's not nothing. That's first time I've heard you raise your voice today. I could help you if you tell me what's wrong."

Hux told her that he was fine, and he   
Tried to leave,  
But Phasma blocked him as he headed   
Toward the door.  
She threw her helmet to the side   
And cocked her head.  
"Is it about Ren?"

Hux ignored the question, and became  
More frantic for an exit.  
His eyes were grave. His heart pounded  
Faster than it did just a second ago.

Oh, what he'd give  
To literally zip her mouth together at this  
Moment.

"General, I know it's about Ren. He hasn't appeared all day. And I see you peeking behind me. Searching for him, I presume?"

Poor man was lost.  
"General, what happened?"

Hux sighed,  
 **"We had a petty fight. That's all."**

She leaned in closer,  
"Do you want to discuss it at all?"

(Can't tell her much can't tell her how Kylo  
Is changing)  
 **"He thought I cared about him when I told him I didn't."**

Phasma erupted into a fit of laughter.  
Her sneering was nearly as annoying as   
A paper cut wound.

"Are you being serious?? Hux I don't know what contorted form of rhetoric you base your ideals from, but it's obvious you care about Kylo. And I think you may like him too."

Personally, Hux felt horribly offended.  
 **"I don't care about him at all! In order to care about someone, you have to love them."**

"So who do you care about, Hux?"

**"My parents."**

"Besides that."

**"No one."**

"Hux, you do realize that you can care about someone without loving them, correct? You're my friend. I care about you. That doesn't mean I love you. I care about Ren, and I don't love him either"

He stared at her,   
Actually considering what she said.  
She could tell it on his face,  
So she put her helmet back on.  
"You care about him."

**"I might."**

She raised a brow, "you do."

Hux blushed.  
 **"I do."**

She smiled under her helmet.  
"Are you going to talk to him about it?"

Hux gasped melodramatically, slapping the   
Captain's shoulder,   
The metal stung him more than it did her,

**"Absolutely not!"**


	18. XVII

Midnight.  
Kylo knew good and well that  
Hux had taken his Melatonin.  
The pills weren't working.  
(He could feel it.  
If they don't work, why doesn't he just  
Stop taking them?)

That meant that if Kylo did  
Delve into the stress of reality now,  
Hux could be there with him.

Kylo could see him.  
He was reading,  
He was occupied.  
Kylo was okay then

Because

His brain was mourning  
Human interaction.

Kylo melted to the floor,  
Put on his helmet,  
And slipped outside his quarters.

He had to be silent  
Just like the  
Spiders  
That sometimes crawled on The Bridge.

The hallways were dead  
Except for a lone maintenance droid.  
It greeted Kylo,  
Asked him where he had been all day.

Kylo stated that he felt feverish  
And that he was feeling well enough to  
Walk around.  
The droid accepted his excuse,  
And went on its way.

Phasma's quarters were up ahead.  
Maybe she wouldn't mind  
If he dropped in?

Her door hissed open at Kylo approached  
It. He took his mask off.

He tip-toed through a lone corridor.  
There was no trace of Phasma in any  
Of the rooms he passed.

Kylo checked every room until the bedroom  
Was the only room left.  
What if she was asleep?  
Was it acceptable for Kylo to just  
Intrude like that?

What would Phasma do?  
(If Phasma was desperate she wouldn't  
Care.  
No matter if you were in the bedroom  
Asleep,  
Or in the bathroom taking a shower.  
She even walked in on him and Hux...  
Literally nothing could get in her way,  
Not even locked doors.  
She would tear the motherfuckers down  
Just to meet her destination...)

Painfully,  
Awkwardly,  
Kylo peered into the room from  
Behind the door frame.  
Phasma was there,

...And there was a man  
Sleeping in her bed!  
(Mitaka?)

Thankfully,  
She was awake.  
She was indulging in the heat of  
Her fireplace as she  
Relaxed on an armchair.  
She was wearing pale pink  
Sheer lingerie,  
(Kylo could see her nipples...)  
But it was her naked hand that  
Made Kylo whine in embarrassment  
And retreat behind the doorframe.

She was touching herself.

She jumped from his whining.  
He was caught.  
"...You can come out, Ren."

Kylo shielded his eyes, shook as feebly  
As an old dog,  
_"But aren't you angry with me now?"_

Phasma furrowed her eyebrows from the  
Other side of the wall.  
"What? No. I walked in on you and the General. To be honest I had it coming."

She hopped off her chair and crept  
To a pile of fabric left to die on the floor.

She unfolded it.  
It was a baby doll dress.  
It was still lingerie, and matched her  
Underwear, but  
This dress was opaque.  
That's all that really mattered.  
She slipped it on.  
"I'm fully covered. What do you want?"

Kylo came out of hiding,  
Still intensely red in the face.

_"I wanted to talk."_

Phasma nodded her head.  
"Okay. Well, what do you want to talk about?"

Kylo lifted his brow and pointed behind her,  
_"Who is in your bed? Is it Lieutenant Mitaka?"_

She followed the finger and looked past  
Her shoulder,  
"Oh, him? He's just one of Hux's men. Didn't really catch his name. Just offered to change Hux's mind if he tried to kill him,"  
Then she rolled her eyes,  
"Didn't last for long. Probably the most unsatisfying sex I've had to date. He only focused on himself, the fact of whether or not I climax meant nothing to him. I never did, though, and that's when you caught me. I was fixing my problem."

She sighed, then yawned,  
"Honestly, that's probably the last time I'm sleeping with a man for a long time. Sometimes they can be such vain creatures.  
But you're special, Ren.  
You think like a woman."

 _"Why would you say that?"_ He asked.

"I don't really know... I can just tell. You seem a lot more brighter than the other boys. Hux couldn't tell the difference between caring and loving."

That made something jolt inside Kylo,  
_"What are you taking about?"_

Shock existed across her face,  
"He told me what happened. Didn't he tell you?"

Kylo shook his head.  
Phasma groaned in frustration.  
(Didn't really think he was serious when he  
Said he wouldn't do it.)  
"Then I'm confronting him about it. I'm not telling you anything, because I'm going to make him talk to you. Poor thing is an anxious wreck. I just feel that would be more appropriate."

Kylo nodded,  
Though his stomach howled.  
He couldn't tell if it was from  
Excitement or apprehension,

But he knew one thing was for sure:  
He would kill to know what Hux said.

Phasma walked back to her armchair,  
Opened a shelf on one of her side tables.

"I visited a planet once, and someone gave me this at a token of gratitude. They said this is supposed to bring good luck, and to pass it on to other people once I was satisfied with it, so I decided to give it to you."

She put something in Kylo's hands,  
Coiled his hands around it.  
He opened them.  
It was a wooden spider.  
He looked up at her,

_"Why did you give this to me?"_

"I feel like you're going to need it eventually. Don't forget to pass it on when you know you don't need it anymore." 

* * *

 

Loneliness greeted Hux again.

It accompanied him as he read.  
He took double the amount of Melatonin  
He normally would,  
Praying he would pass out  
And escape Loneliness.

It reminded him of back then.  
The Melatonin had to work!  
...But it never did!  
(Kylo Kylo Kylo)

He was a boy again.  
Freckle-faced and  
**Weak.**  
A fly.

Hux ran to his cigarettes,  
Smoked once,  
Nothing helped him.  
Nothing could quell him and  
Loneliness was doing an awful job  
Trying.

(He saw Kylo crying and he was scared.  
But he grew out of the freckles.  
He was a man now.)

Blood boiled.

Eyes were raw and red.  
He just scraped his knee.  
(Boy, don't cry over weak knees.)

Hux ran and ran until he met his door.  
He needed a walk. 

* * *

 

Kylo was dreadfully happy as  
He left Phasma.

As he departed to his quarters,  
Something stood out to him.  
It was peculiar,  
Fabricating.  
Claws ripped out from the shadow  
Like razors,  
Ready to caress

And psychologically, they did caress Kylo.  
Held him and  
Kissed his temples.  
Everything about it cried monster.  
It was Hux's shadow.

Spider told Kylo to leave,  
But he didn't want to.  
But, _since_ it was Spider's advice,  
Kylo left and  
Rushed to his quarters.  
Hux didn't see him.


	19. XVIII

Hux pounded desparately on Kylo's door.  
**"Kylo? I want to talk to you."**

On the other side of the door,  
Kylo was ignoring him.  
It was like Hux wasn't even there to begin  
With.

**"Kylo, please."**

Squares of waterproof paper surrounded  
Him.  
A bowl of water sat in front of him.  
Kylo was folding the papers into crisp  
Cranes and Swans.  
(So therapeutic. So easy to forget Hux.)  
They were in an array of colors,  
And as soon as he finished creating  
One,  
(He could be a God too)  
He gave the origami the freedom of will  
To float endlessly in that bowl  
Where Spider happily drowned  
At the bottom.

All he had to do was add his finishing  
Touches to the last ones.  
Make them supernatural.

Hux grew impatient.  
(Going against that whole patience  
Exercise he did with Kylo;  
Phony bastard.)  
He vowed to never use them  
Unless in a dire situation.  
He knew he was plainly abusing  
His power now,  
But to General Hux,  
This was the ideal dire situation.

He hastily searched himself for it,  
And it came out with a jingle.

Hux had earned the key ring,  
The one that possessed  
A solo key who could open anything,  
After he proved himself worthy.  
He was responsible and cared about  
His job, unlike Ren.  
That's why he never earned his.

He found the elusive keyhole,  
And inserted the keys.  
He didn't need to turn it.  
Just upon scanning, the door would open.  
And

There he was.

On the floor right in front of him,  
Playing with paper.

Hux brought himself to Kylo,  
Sitting criss-cross in front of him,  
Staring with yearning eyes.

Kylo refused to look back,  
Though he could see Hux's knees.  
They were disfigured through the water.

He loathed it.  
_"What are you going to say?"_

Hux took a deep breath,  
As if preparing for the most important  
Speech of his lifetime,

**"I was wrong."**

Kylo's eyes widened and  
Dilated pupils glued themselves to Hux.

The trepidation Kylo felt in that moment  
Was a far worse agony than death itself.

**"I talked to Phasma. And I was so wrong. I mixed caring and loving to be the same thing. She made me realize that you can care about someone without loving them. I care about you Kylo, but I don't love you."**

((I don't love you))

Kylo didn't say anything.  
His heart was talking now.  
It was crying.  
Begging and pleading with Kylo's body  
To allow it to rip out of his chest  
And burst out rotten blood.  
It wanted to weep on the floor and shriek  
In despair until  
Death's vultures finally found it to  
Nip at it tenderly.

Yes, that was true agony.

Yet,  
His heart couldn't do it.  
It refused to stop skipping beats as  
Hux's endless words rewound themselves  
In Kylo's brain.

((I care about you.))

It was like cuddling up to a fire  
With no heat,  
But it made Kylo feel good enough.

And then it just slipped out.  
_"I-I care about you too."_

His knees trembled and  
Needy hands shook violently.

Before the tears could greet Hux,  
Kylo knocked over the bowl.  
Origami screamed beneath his knees  
As the bowl relieved itself of its contents,  
Finally ending in Kylo springing into Hux's  
Arms.  
(Wet knees didn't matter)

He took refuge in his shoulder as the  
Tears fell, in fear of Hux seeing them.  
If he did, he would probably say Kylo was  
Overreacting.  
Though in truth, Hux knew.  
He knew Kylo was horrible at hiding the  
Fact that he was crying.  
Hux coddled him.  
It was probably the most intimate he  
Ever felt.  
(Dare he even say he liked it)

And as revolting at it was,  
Kylo kissed his monster face

But

Hux didn't look like a monster anymore.  
He looked more like a human.


	20. XIX

Getting into Kylo's bed again was like  
A sense of home that Hux hadn't felt  
In forever.  
(Loneliness could help itself now.)

Kylo was beside him,  
Pondering why he hadn't taken his  
Melatonin yet.

His back was faced to him,  
Though the blue light of the datapad  
stretched passed him and absorbed through his eyelids.

It forced him to turn over and ask,  
_"Why are you still on that?"_

Hux slid a finger over a _send message_  
Button,  
**"I'm discussing with Colonel Datoo regarding the next planet we are doing to destroy. We have three contenders at the moment, but we have been talking about which one we should plan our ambush on; he wants the easiest one to take out, I want the most heavily equipped."**

Kylo sat up,  
Leaned against Hux's right shoulder. Watching his finger.  
_"Starkiller base is destroyed. All we have now is to find Luke Skywalker. Don't you think plotting these attacks would get in the way of that?"_

Hux furrowed his eyebrows,  
**"This is literally the only thing we have left to do at the moment. Finding Luke Skywalker has already proved to be an onerous task. These attacks are all we can do at the moment to keep our power constant. Of course we are still keeping tabs on that droid, but I also believe that these attacks will keep the Resistance from getting too cocky over a hiatus if we ever even did that."**

Kylo yawned,  
Pushing away those unwanted memories  
From beautiful Orellius.  
(What if Hux could change?)  
_"Don't you want to be known for something greater other than being feared?"_

**"I don't want to be known for the fear, I want to be known for the power."**

_"You derive your power from fear."_

**"Who fears me then?"**

_"Your men."_

**"Do you fear me Kylo?"**

Maybe he won't change.

 _"No I don't."_  
Thankfully a thought popped into  
Kylo's mind,  
_"Have you ever considered that you can be powerful from being liked?"_

**"How can that happen, Ren? You get people to obey you by making them afraid of you."**

_"No, Hux! You can get people to obey you using respect."_

Hux sighed,  
**"Plenty of people respect me."**

 _"But they're just like you Hux. They get power from fear too,"_  
Dare he even say it?  
Would it be okay to say it?  
What would happen if he did?  
_"People like- people like my Mother..._  
_S-she..._  
_A lot of people like her and respect her..._  
_They listen to her Hux."_

**"Your mother wants me dead."**

Kylo looked down.  
He had a point.

_"Me too."_

Hux looked at him.  
Confusion was stickered to his face.  
**"What mother would want to kill her child? Her own flesh and blood?"**

Kylo still didn't lift his face up.  
There was no denying that  
Hux had a point.

But  
She had every reason to want to  
Murder him.  
Kylo was dirty for everything he did!

_"I killed father..._  
_She probably wishes upon my death every night before she sleeps._  
_I wonder what she would have done if she knew her womb held a monster."_

Vague childhood memories started to plague  
Him.  
It was when he was Ben,  
And Ben was pathetic.  
So pathetic in fact that his parents  
Didn't love him enough to let him be with  
Them!  
He wasted his life away with his  
Uncle!  
Practicing the force, day in and day out!  
That was his entire childhood!  
Nobody came by to tell him hello,  
Nor did his parents visit  
Or show him love.

Love was what he found in Snoke,  
So he reincarnated as Kylo.

Kylo wasn't sure if Snoke was  
Genuine or not anymore.

Questioning Snoke made him hurt.  
(What would grandfather do?)

Kylo cocooned himself beneath his bed  
Because surely, with adequate sleep,  
He wouldn't be questioning Snoke  
Tomorrow.

When he makes his arrival,  
Kylo would be okay again.

Hux turned off the datapad and laid down  
Too.  
He stared at Kylo  
As nearby planets augmented  
His eyes.  
They enriched Kylo's tears too as if  
They had become stained glass.

_"The light is hurting me, Hux."_

Hux wiped away the tears.  
The wetness even sprawled around his face,  
Where he had become a portrait.

The paint shimmered eerily on his thumb.

**"The light goes away, it always does. If it doesn't, then I'll make it go."**


	21. XX

General Hux and Colonel Datoo  
Quarreled back and fourth  
About which planet to attack next  
Until they reached their  
Goldilocks resolution.

It was Iona.

Predicted to be easy enough to take out  
For Datoo,  
Yet having a population with adequate  
Artillery to  
Satisfy Hux's blood lust.

"Should we start preparing then General?"  
The Colonel asked.

Hux nodded.  
**"How long do you think we'll be able to attack before Supreme Leader makes his arrival?"**

"Two, maybe three days."

A wave of sweet ebony blanketed Hux's  
Proud body.  
It made him smirk.  
**"That's perfect."**

Footsteps entered the area.  
They pounded like pistons,  
Making their way to The Bridge.  
Creeping  
Up to Hux until the figure was at  
Least a foot behind him.

"General."  
She wanted to hit him she wanted to  
Smack him she wanted to do anything  
With her iron hands  
That would make Hux go and  
Start talking to him.  
(Too bad that if she did in that moment,  
She'd probably be assaulted.)

**"Captain?"**

"Kylo Ren visited me."

**"What about it?"**

"You never talked to him. Hux I can't believe you wouldn't-"

Hux was puzzled,  
**"When was this? Because I did enter his quarters around one in the morning."**

Phasma became quiet.  
Oh.  
"...It was around midnight when he talked to me. I'm glad you actually did talk to him, because if you hadn't, I would have cross punched you until you did."

Hux laughed,  
**"That sounds fun."**

Phasma smiled beneath her mask,   
Then she turned into curiosity.  
"What did you tell him?"

**"That I was wrong."**

"What did he do about it?"

**"He cried, as always."**

Pity dribbled  
Onto Phasma's face.  
How could the General be so plain about  
That?  
Was he blind?  
"General..."

**"Hm?"**

"I think that-"  
Ren likes you.  
"Nevermind."  
He wouldn't have cried over something  
Like that if he didn't.  
You know what?  
Hux could be hopeless all on his own.  
He'll love Kylo when he's ready.

**"Captain, I don't understand the deal you're making out of this."**

That comment caused one of  
The General's peers to raise their voice  
At him.  
(It was the first time in history!)

"You're so pathetic,"  
Defiance!  
"The deal I'm making is that you're in denial over your feelings for Ren. He cares about you Hux... So much that you brought him to tears, and don't persuade me otherwise because I've seen you with him. People who just _fuck_ don't have a relationship like you and Ren. I've seen holofilms... They never do that. I can see the love pouring from your face General. You love touching him, you love kissing him, and you can't stand being apart from him. You're hopeless if you can't see any of that."

Gaudiness drained from Hux as he  
Shot Phasma a glare of disgust.  
She stood, still as a rock,  
Breathing heavy enough that he could  
Hear it through the mask.

He had no idea what to tell her.  
He didn't even know where to start.

Love was a word that sounded  
So xenophobic to him.  
It left Hux feeling vile, because  
In all honesty,  
Love was just as sweet as suicide.

That's why loving Ren is nonexisent!

It has to be!

And before the foulness of his pretty face could infect his body,  
Hux decided to abandon Phasma,  
Disregarding the fact that he hadn't  
Even replied.  
(She even dared to mutter thee fact hat he truly was hopeless!)

As he marched off the platform,  
He caught attention of his flies.  
They had cocooned themselves,  
And molted into spiders  
Far more colossal than he would ever be.  
(I'm scared.)

He tripped over his own feet as he  
Escaped them.  
Blood flowed to his face in mortification  
As he regained posture,  
(Oh, how frail he seemed!!!)  
Taking notice to how the spiders had   
Swiveled in their chairs,  
Staring with blank faces as venom dripped  
From bared chelicerae.  
_And it was all for him. Delectable._  
(Who was the product of poor breeding  
Now?)

Hux saw himself in their eyes, multiplied.  
And he saw the words that slithered  
Off of Phasma's tongue  
Which encircled his body in them:  
Pathetic.

He turned and walked.  
The words followed him.  
Pathetic _pathetic **pathetic.**_  
It was the very word commonly used  
To describe  
Armitage.  
Armitage was  _that_ freckle-faced  
Vessel of a boy with an ugly name;  
Which dread and imperfection indulged  
To live inside of.  
Poor Armitage no longer existed.  
Hux fought and fought until Armitage finally  
Took his last breath,  
Killed him like Kylo killed his father.  
He himself didn't want to die, and  
That's why the fight was so hard.   
(Make sure to tell papa I love him...  
You're pathetic.  
He doesn't love you, are you blind?)

Hux's body jerked  
As gravity made him it's victim  
And pushed him too the floor.  
But someone stopped it, along with  
His feelings.

Hux looked up.  
Kylo?  
Since when did he decide to appear?

 _"General?"_ He asked.  
Hux stared at him.  
The mask didn't hide the pity.  
This was horrible.  
This was pathetic.  
General Hux was scared again.  
(But Kylo's warm arms...)  
((It burned))

Hux pulled himself from him,  
Regained composure.  
He was stoic again.  
(Pathetically normal!)

He brushed any sort of dust or mildew  
That could have attached to his body during  
His fall.  
**"Thank you, Ren."**

Kylo stared at him,  
Noticing his bite had almost  
Completely healed.  
_"You're welcome, General."_  
(Oh the normality it was agonizing)

**"Why did you decide to come here?"**

_"I felt better."_

**"Seems viable."**

Soon, Hux  
Walked passed him,  
Making sure his left hand brushed over  
Kylo's right.  
**"Meet me in my quarters tonight."**

Kylo's stomach jolted.  
Velvet was pouring again.


	22. XXI

Hux didn't look like it, but he truly loved  
Jazz music.

He liked artists with odd names  
That were too hard to pronounce.  
Because of that, he would sometimes  
Describe his taste in music as:

**_So good, it's out of this galaxy._ **

When Kylo first arrived,  
The music was so loud that it seemed  
Hux only invited him to listen.

The origin of the noise came from  
Hux's living room,  
Where he was pulling out a tea set  
From his china cabinet.  
Where Millicent was on his armchair,  
Hissing at Kylo.

Hux cleared the cat off the chair,  
Allowing Kylo to sit as he prepared the tea.  
Kylo set his helmet on the floor next to  
Him,

And even though they hadn't talked  
With the exception of a simple hello-  
The feeling of professionalism in the room  
Was very strange.

Millicent came up to Kylo as Hux  
Started to boil water.  
He attempted to pet her,  
But all he received was a nasty scowl  
Accompanied by intense growling.

Instead,  
Kylo sank into the depths of  
Hux's armchair,  
Relishing in the heat of the fireplace  
Burning behind him,  
Admiring Space outside Hux's monolithic  
Windows.  
The Jazz music still played like a ghost  
In the background:

**Though it's just a simple melody**   
**with nothing fancy, nothing much**   
**You could turn it to a symphony-**   
**a Schubert tune with a Gershwin touch**

Hux entered once again, poised,  
Carrying white china in his white china tray  
As steam escaped from the teapot spout.  
He placed it on the coffee table  
Between them,  
Slowly pouring a magenta liquid into  
One of the cups.

**Oh! How my love song gently cries**   
**for the tenderness within your eyes**   
**My love is a prelude that never dies**

**"Do you like the song?"** He asked.

 _"I do._ " Kylo said, receiving a soft smile  
From him.

(Oh, how beautiful he was...)

**"It's one of my favorites."**

He handed a cup to Kylo,  
And he accepted it with caution.  
Sipping the tea for the first time made  
His taste buds tickle at the sweetness.

 _"What flavor is this?"_ He asked.

 **"Hibiscus marmalade."** Hux replied, relaxed.  
Sipping.  
Kylo couldn't help but down himself  
To the point of the liquid dripping to  
His chin.

 **"Careful,** " Hux said, getting up,  
Bending down,  
And casually sucking the tea off  
Kylo's chin,  
Soon to smooch him on the lips after, softly.

Then he held onto him,  
Burying his head into his neck,  
Leaving Kylo speechless,  
Rocking him side to side.  
It took Kylo a moment to realize the  
Swings were in tempo with the song now.

**Embrace me**   
**My sweet embraceable you**   
**Embrace me**   
**My irreplaceable you**   
**Just to look at you**   
**My heart grows tipsy in me**   
**You and you alone**

After listening,  
Kylo soon started to rock himself with Hux.  
It was one of the calmest  
Sensations he had felt in a long time.  
(He could have even laid his head against  
Hux's and fallen asleep.)

**Come to me**   
**Come to me do**   
**My sweet embraceable you.**

When the song ended,  
It took Hux about the same time to  
Detach himself to Kylo as it did  
For him to attach in the first place.  
(And all balance was gone...)

He was normal again.

Professional again.

**"Have you had any luck finding Luke Skywalker?"**

Kylo rubbed the back of his head,  
Reconciling in the heat that he didn't  
Want to leave him.

_"I was thinking about canceling my plan."_

Hux gave him a look of absolute perplexion.

 **"What are you talking about?"** he snapped,  
 **"this was your goal from the start, and you just want to forget it?"**

_"We've lost too much, Hux. You even said it yourself: there is no possible way we can obtain that map. Wherever the droid is, we know it's with that Rey girl. Wherever Rey is, is where the heart of the Resistance is too. It's just too risky, and Skywalker is probably dead anyways."_

Hux sighed at him.

 _"Are you angry with me?"_ Kylo asked.

Ironically,  
As angry as Hux wanted to be,  
Something inside him just wasn't at all.

 **"No."** He told him, **"It's not my decision; it is your's. But you realize Snoke will not be impressed by your actions?"**

 _"I know."_ Kylo said. _"it doesn't matter to me. Not anymore."_

Hux raised his brows.

**"I don't know what's gotten into you, Ren. You've changed since we attacked Orellius."**

Kylo looked down,  
Petted the scar on his face.  
_"I don't know either."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, the song the lyrics were derived from is called Embraceable You. Played it in my Jazz band once, and i became utterly enthralled by it the first time I heard it lmao. The lyrics I have are from the Ella Fitzgerald version, for I don't know if there are any differences in variations from other artists, because I know a lot of musicians have sang that song.


	23. XXII

The music even echoed into the bathroom,  
Where Kylo's body laid on top of Hux  
Inside a lukewarm bathtub.

Hux had his hands in Kylo's hair,  
Massaging and lathering shampoo into it.  
He washed the soap out after  
Raven hair had turned completely white,  
And relaxation  
Led Kylo to rest is head on Hux's chest.

He was sheathed by his chin.  
Yes, Kylo was fully protected.

Pale hands slid up and down Kylo's back  
As he held an  
Ear against Hux's heart.  
The beats matched with his own as  
They guided Kylo to sleep.  
Despite the music, and  
Despite the possibility of drowning,  
(Kylo knew Hux wouldn't let that happen  
Though.)  
His eyelids grew heavier and heavier until  
His vision became seduced by  
A temporary death.

And although Kylo's eyes were off,  
His mind certainly wasn't.

_"You weren't okay earlier. That's why I was by The Bridge."_

Hux's right fingers stopped walking  
Up Kylo's spine.  
 **"What are you talking about?"**

_"I was meditating and I felt you. You were terrified out of your mind and it concerned me. What happened?"_

All death was slain as Kylo's eyes opened  
From the uneasiness of Hux's  
Body.  
The Force made the sensation all  
Too real for him.

**"Nothing happened, Ren. Besides, were you looking into my mind-?"**

_"No I wasn't! And I know you're lying to me, it felt like you were pleading with someone to save you."_

Hux's stomach backflipped,  
Fragile glossy eyes shined  
And tried not to do it more than usual.  
(He thinks you're weak)  
(Oh my God his eyes they're so innocent  
He looks like a child)

_"Armitage..."_

Hux's nerves screamed at the name  
Though he couldn't help but stare.  
Could Kylo see the anguish?

 _"...It's okay to have a weak spot."_  
(Sympathy and empathy kills a creature.)  
(He really does think I'm weak.)

Hux furrowed his eyebrows.  
(Pathetically)  
 **"What gave you the audacity to say that name?"**

Kylo replied with a frown.  
 _"I thought I could soothe you more if I used your first name... It's a really pretty name Hux."_

 **"No it's not,"** he said,

**"how would you feel if I called you Benjamin all the time, huh Ren?"**

Father was begging to hurt him now  
Give his thoughts on the topic of Benjamin  
Too,  
But Kylo didn't allow it.

_"...okay, **Hux**. Does that name have anything to do with why you were scared?"_

Hux shook his head,  
 **"I don't fear anything."**  
(Fool. Liar.)

Kylo raised a brow.  
 _"Hux."_

**"I don't."**

_"Then why can't you look at me when you say it?"_  
Kylo was right.  
Hux had his left cheek faced to Kylo,  
Eyes looking down at his right shoulder  
As if THAT were more interesting  
To watch than Kylo,

And he refused to move.

 _"Hux,"_ Kylo sighed,  
 _"You're not going to tell me, are you?"_

**"I have nothing to tell you."**

_"Then let me look into you."_

Hux's face turned to meet with Kylo's.  
The look on his face- it was something  
Priceless.

He had looked at Kylo as if he had  
Admitted to committing the utmost,  
Most atrocious sin  
He ever heard.

Soon after, the offer sweetened to pique  
Apprehension  
And curiosity.  
 **"Why would you want to look into me?"**

 _"Because I know there's something wrong and you won't tell me,"_ he answered,  
Delicately,  
Gliding his hands across Hux's.  
The fear that was in his eyes wasn't real.  
It was unforgettably the most human  
Kylo had ever seen [his] General,  
And something about it,  
The vulnerability Hux was displaying  
Sent endorphins throughout Kylo's veins.

He leaned up to kiss the General's  
Frightened lips.  
This was humanity.

 _"Trust me, okay?  
All I want is to help you,"_  
(Poor man is too powerful too vain  
To even admit that all wolves can be  
Defeated.)  
 _"Are you okay with letting me do this?"_

The ice melted in his eyes.  
 **"Yes."**

Kylo kissed him again,  
And Hux's mind was like a maze.  
Kylo had to know exactly where to go  
Because he wasn't going to scan  
His pretty insides whole  
Just for a selfish gain.

Hux's body wanted to block him out  
So bad,  
 ** _*This felt like assault!*_**  
His brain screeched,  
But no!  
It wasn't!  
Let him be!

Kylo found fear.  
It looked just as delicate as Hux's  
Child Eyes  
And made the area thick.  
There was a boy there, too.  
Crying,  
Red-headed,  
Freckle-faced.  
Oh, how it put Kylo to awe.  
The boy was so precious.

His preciousness disappeared when  
The nightmares came.

No, they were memories showcasing  
The boy's inadequacy;  
Featuring the creature in the  
Gaudy military regalia,  
Affectionately called Papa.

One memory was a time when  
He and the boy went hunting.  
Hidden, the boy had a clear shot  
Of the animal.  
Papa told him to shoot it, and he cried,  
Said he didn't want to kill it.  
The crying was loud enough to scare off  
The animal,  
And the two went home with nothing won.  
Papa called him pathetic.

Fastforwarding to the boy's preteens,  
He found out Papa had forced him into  
The First Order's Military Academy.  
(Because no son of Papa would disgrace  
Him by the weakness of not being  
In the military.)  
So he packed up his favorite things,  
And tried to run away.  
He came back an hour later,  
Crying,  
Telling Papa what he had planned to do  
And that he was scared.  
Papa called him pathetic.

Then the time came to were  
All those years spent in the  
Military academy and consulting within the  
First Order paid off.  
He earned his title as General Hux,  
Hoping that for once Papa could be proud  
Of his son.  
Papa said he was surprised because  
The entire First Order couldn't see how  
Pathetic he was.  
Hux cried the night of the ceremony.

Kylo had had enough at that.  
He snapped himself away,  
And looked at Hux.  
Said nothing except for: _"Fathers are  
Horrible."_

Hux became a corpse after that.  
Kylo looked down.

 _"If it makes you feel any better..."_  
he looked back up,  
 _"_ _I don't think you're pathetic.  
You were, according to the memories I saw... Born with a soft heart that your father tried to beat out of you."_

 **"...What memories did you see?"**  
Hux asked.

 _"I saw a time where you went hunting, I saw the time you tried to run away from home, and I saw the ceremony where you first became general."_  
Sorrow pooled in Kylo's stomach,  
 _"Your father was in every one of them, and there was not trace of your mother."_

The sorrow was replaced by pity as a  
Life lesson swarmed in.  
Pictures of his father's dead face filled him.  
 _"Is she...?"_

Hux shook is his head.  
 **"No, she's not dead. Actually, I don't know where she is. So maybe, she could be dead."**

 _"What do you mean?"_  
He asked.

 **"I was born in illegitimacy. My father was the one who kept me. Kylo, I'm as useless as a paper boat. I-I am-"**  
(...A bastard child!!)

 _"You're not useless to me."_ Kylo said.  
Hux stopped  
And stared.

 _"I know how you feel. Your father hurt you, and I've been down that road so many times... Sometimes all you have to do is..."_  
He began to recline himself against Hux's  
Body,  
Head gluing to his chest again,  
 _"...lay down and_  
Relax it out."  
Hearts slowed, allowing the serenity of  
Nothing  
To take power.

 _"You're beautiful, Armitage Hux,"_  
He said,  
 _"Everything about you is beautiful. Don't let your father trick you into thinking that you're not."_

Hux took a deep breath,  
And leaned his head over the edge of the  
Bathtub.  
He had no idea what was becoming of him.  
But something about it,  
Something about the everlasting feeling of  
Compassion that Kylo was just _giving_  
To him,  
And the eternal blankness surrounding them  
Made him feel  
Not prideful, but  
Happy.

**"I think you're beautiful too."**

Kylo laughed,  
 _"I'm not, I'm really not."_  
(Then why did you tell me I was?)

**"Why?"**

_"Because of my scar. It's made me into a deformed person."_  
(Oh, Kylo.)

Hux brushed the hair from Kylo's face,  
Took him by the chin and gently  
Caressed his porcelain lips with his own,  
Sliding from the tip of the scar,  
Down to Kylo's bony shoulder blades.  
And in the most doting tone he ever  
Talked in,  
(The sugar of it turned even his own  
Guts into puddles)  
he said,  
 **"I think you're prettier than a deformed person."**

Jazz music consumed them.


	24. XXIII

Sleep had taken Kylo  
And Hux was preparing to be it's next  
Victim

Until

A droid had popped into the room,  
Playing a voice report from Captain Phasma  
(Hux scowled at her voice),  
Stating how a stormtrooper had  
Collapsed during training.

Evidently, the report pissed him off  
Because _typical_ totalitarian Hux cannot  
Afford a humanesque military.

They must all be mechanical.  
Operating in any way less than that  
Is not competent. 

Hux sighed and shook Kylo awake and  
Shoved him away,  
Lifting from the tub and  
Drying nauseatingly ugly pruned toes.

He rushed to slip on his uniform,  
Fixing any loose strands of hair  
Enjoying freedom on his forehead,  
Pulling them back with product.

Kylo peeked from the side of the tub and  
Watched his pale face in the mirror.  
The lighting only made his red hair  
Even more glorious than it should be.  
_"What's wrong?"_

Hux straightened his collar  
Which was already straight enough,  
**"There's been a subpar issue with a certain stormtrooper."**

He threw Kylo's clothes by the end of the tub,  
**"Get dressed."**

Kylo nodded, and stepped out of it  
As drops of water stuck to his legs  
Like morning dew on flower stems.

Hux waited for him before departing.  
This was the God-given opportunity  
He had needed,  
To perfectly terrorize light with darkness.  
To make it run away and  
cease to hurt Dear Kylo  
Ever again.

  
Phasma had locked the delayed soldier  
In an abandoned room isolated from  
Populated areas of the ship;  
The flies would soon become frenetic  
If they heard the noises.  
(The less they panic, the more the flies  
Concentrate on soon to be corpses.)

Phasma left them to rot until God arrived  
To smash their face in.  
Not even the maggot soldiers would notice  
The disappearance.

But today,  
Hux decided to bless Kylo the honor of  
His beloved dirty work.

Glued to a single side of the eerily lit room,  
The soldier wiggled her legs and  
Destroyed her throat with shrill shrieks and  
Pleads for her life,  
Promising she'll be better,  
But Hux wasn't having any of it.

 **"Now would be a better time to end her,"** he said, **"her voice is too estrogenic and it's bothering me. How can someone even have a voice that high?"**

Kylo held his fist, _"I don't want to hurt her."_

Hux said it didn't matter.  
**"These soldiers come to us like flies to a flytrap, so we don't need undesirables like this. For all I know, she could be a product of inbreeding given her ability to pass out as such."**

_"Hux! You probably worked her over..."_

Hux fumbled with the insides of his coat  
And furrowed his eyebrows.  
**"I don't control them, Phasma does, you know that."**

_"That's not what you said to me when you spanked me."_

**"Those stormtroopers had no reason to prove they needed to be executed! That's when I have to step in!"**

Kylo turned hazy eyes to the General,  
Revealing his very own death within them.  
(Double standards asshole)

Hux only complied with rolling eyes.  
**"For God's sake, think of your hatred of your father."**

Kylo's eyes turned bluer than any ocean  
Hux had ever seen, and he turned around,  
Facing the now-more-calm stormtrooper.  
Kylo wasn't going to let father get to him.

But the sound,  
And the Hell glow of his lightsaber behind  
Him...  
It was tempting.  
Hux had it ever since those soldiers died,  
And Kylo didn't even remember.  
Did Light make him not think of it?

He turned and stared at God,  
Then back around to see father  
Standing in the corner by the door.  
Begging that Kylo wouldn't take it.  
(No father I'm not listening to you no no no you're dead to me)

He turned back again,  
Where Hux's eyelids rested above his pupils  
Flawlessly enough to allow lust to posses  
Him.  
That was what made Kylo know that  
Hux noticed he had accepted the offer.

He wrapped his arm around Kylo's waist as  
He came closer,  
Kylo rested his hand on top of Hux's until  
He slowly moved it to grip the lightsaber.

Hux gifted him with a kiss of passion,  
And Father had been watching it all.  
(Kylo saw him staring.)

The kiss fueled the flames in  
Kylo's stomach,  
They clawed at his esophagus and made  
It up to his throat,  
Begging to be expressed through the grip  
On his lightsaber, and became tight enough  
To break it.

Hux saw the flames.  
Smiled at Kylo more sadistically,  
And rubbed up and down his left arm.  
**"Show him how much you hate him."**

Kylo turned back around,  
Stared at his father right in the eye  
As he stuck to that corner for refuge.  
The closer he brought that agonizing  
Lightsaber to the body,  
The more the horror took Father's face.

Oh, Kylo yearned to unravel him.

He took notice to the armor melting on the  
Skin now,  
Eliciting inhumane groans from the body.  
Kylo looked up at his father's response.

Terror.

He smiled maniacally.

Blistered skin turned brown beneath the  
Crimson heat of the saber,  
Cooking and producing an awful smell of  
Meat  
That Kylo had never smelled before,  
But he was happy, solely because  
It scared Father.  
(Yes! And feed it to the dogs next!)

Screams became constricted  
When moldy yellow vomit dripped from  
Under the helmet.

Hux could only stare, petrified.

When Kylo inserted his lightsaber into  
The burning arm,  
That's when Father tried to grab him.  
His hand devoured Kylo and  
Forced him off his rocker.

His screams became lightning to Hux  
As he swung the lightsaber in any  
Direction possible.  
Hux tried to protect himself by stepping  
Away,  
Watching in horror.

Kylo looked at Father.  
Oh, he was gonna get it.  
Father was going to die again.

Sweat dripped from his forehead,  
And he laughed out to him as he  
Impaled the body in the chest.  
Nice and slow enough to capture  
Every moment of death that took Father.

But that wasn't enough.  
_"Why aren't you falling down??"_ Kylo asked.  
**_"Why aren't you falling down?"_**  
He impaled the body again.  
Blood mixed with the vomit and  
Squirted out, embracing him more  
Than Hux ever could.

Tears covered his face  
As he shook and pierced the chest more.  
_"Why won't you die?"_ he wailed  
At father.  
(Why?!?!)

He took to the left arm, then the right,  
Decapitating them both clean off and then  
Chopping up the rest of the the body until  
It became a red and brown mush.

Father still didn't die,  
He was making that horrible scar burn now,  
And Kylo cried even more.  
_"Why do you hate me?"_ He wailed again,  
Hyperventilating and coughing,  
Trying to take a swing at the gore pudding  
Again,  
But only turning the lightsaber off.

Realizing the chance he had been given,  
Hux ran and grabbed Kylo,  
And he shrieked at the touch as if  
The General were legitimately hurting him.

He thrashed and kicked,  
Slipping on blood until they fell backwards.

 _"He doesn't go away..."_ Kylo wailed,  
_"I just want him to stop torturing me..."_  
He turned to look behind him.  
Father was still waiting for him there  
And he became filled with horror again.  
His vocal chords were becoming raw now,  
And he turned the lightsaber back on,  
Placed it in line with his head.

Hux tried to break his arm to take the  
Weapon.  
**"Kylo, stop."**  
He snatched it from him, turned it off,  
Placed it inside his coat.

Kylo pawed at him,  
Pleading with him to let him do this.  
Let him end himself because _being_  
 _Tormented by Father was far worse than_  
 _Death!!!!!_

Hux's face was reduced to nothing but pure  
Melancholy by then.  
Pitiful, He told Kylo he wouldn't allow him  
To do it.  
Then he rocked him,  
Whispered all the things into his ear that  
Made him feel good.

**"Han Solo is dead, Ren,**   
**He doesn't have the ability to torment you.**   
**You're only tormenting yourself and...**   
**I promise... that you'll be okay."**

Hux wasn't so totalitarian after that.


	25. XXIV

Back inside the confines of Hux's quarters,  
The echoing jazz music made the area a  
Sanctuary.

Hux had cleaned the blood off of Kylo,  
Made sure to compliment him extra pretty  
This time.

Kylo's clothes were dirty,  
But his naked body was something worthy  
Of only the most precious diamonds.

Hux lent him his coat,  
Stood him on chair  
By the fireplace.

Millicent came every now and then     
To kiss Hux or Kylo,  
But she mainly tended to her own activities.

 _"You know,"_ Kylo bit his lip,  
Deciphering whether or not to say it,  
_"We haven't had sex in a long time."_

Hux snapped his head up at him,  
Even stopped petting Millicent over the  
Quote.  
Kylo could see it on his face.  
Hux was looking at him as if he had  
Sinned again.

He looked down at his feet,  
Ashamed of himself.  
_"I'm sorry."_

Hux furrowed his eyebrows,  
Made frown lines deeper.  
**"No, don't be sorry, I'm just- perplexed?"**

Kylo held onto the chair  
Clinging enough to make it  
Become one with his body.  
_"Why would you say that?"_

**"You seemed to have lost a couple cogs earlier, but now you want sex?"**

He was right.  
But he said not to be sorry...  
_"I-I missed being close to you, General."_

Over took with pity and the disgusting  
Dark matter in Kylo's eyes,  
Hux just stood there  
Listening to Kylo Ren's nonsensical  
Babbling,  
_"I'm feeling better now father left again and maybe you're right Hux goddamn maybe you're right maybe I'm not okay maybe I still need to calm down I just missed the warmth and the beauty of you and I'm sorry I was being selfish and I shouldn't have even made such a wretched request-"_

Kylo was taken aback by the sudden burst  
Oh Hux-lips on his own.  
**"You're not selfish,"**  
He said.

Kylo's lips quivered as dilated eyes focused  
On him.  
Hux was the only thing in this world and  
Nothing else existed.  
_"How are you sure?"_

 **"Because I missed you too."**  
And he pushed his lips back onto him.

Now it was just sloppy kisses that couldn't  
Properly make their way to each other,  
But it was to be expected.  
They were desperately trying to get each  
Other's clothes off,  
Not giving a single care if they ripped,  
All while trying to stay glued to the lips  
At the same time.

Articles flew here in there,  
In such amounts that could have provided  
A fortress for Millicent.  
(Doubtful she'd want to be in the middle  
Of the clusterfuck happening on that  
Woeful armchair!)

Kylo touched himself slightly,  
Trying to make himself comfortable.  
As Hux tried to line himself with his opening,  
He noticed,  
And leaned over.  
**"There's a button on the side that lets you recline back."**

He pressed it,  
And without any precautions  
Kylo fell back.  
Almost screamed in the process,  
But laughed in the end.

Hux held his cock in his hand,  
Aligning it with Kylo's entrance.

 _"Please, Hux."_  
Kylo's perfect  
Rotund baby pink lips pleaded.  
Hux saw the the saliva inside  
And how sensual it made his tongue.

Then it hit him: Hux had no lube.

 _"What's the matter?"_ Kylo asked.

**"I don't have any lubricant on me."**

Kylo sighed, took Hux's gloved hand,  
Inserted it into his perfect mouth,  
And sucked diligently.

Hux stared,  
Felt his cock twitch excitedly at the sight.

And the amount of seduction in his eyes...  
It bled down from them to make red lips,  
And popped off his two fingers,  
Bleeding with it too.

 _"Use it."_ He commanded.

**"Use what?"**

_"Use my saliva as lubricant."_

_Click._  
**"Good idea."**

He stroked himself with it,  
Then spat in his hand when it was all  
Gone,  
Filling Kylo's entrance with it.

He was ready.  
Kylo was watching him intently.

Hux swayed his hips forward  
He was touching Kylo now.  
**"You let me know if you feel pain, okay?"**

(Like it would matter.  
Kylo is a filthy masochistic fuck.  
Pathetic question.)

He spat one last time  
For precautionary measures,  
And slithered inside him.

Kylo's back curled,  
And his head fell back.  
Oh, he hadn't felt Hux inside him in  
So long!!  
Oh, how amazing it felt!  
The sweet and the swell of every thrust  
And every pant he let out: Too much!  
Too much!  
Too much!

 _"Oh Hux,"_ he whined,  
_"Oooh god."_

He pinned the heels of his feel against  
Back dimples.  
Perfect.  
He was exactly where he needed to be.

Hux panted more,  
Trying his damned best to hit Kylo's  
Prostate  
With keen precision,  
And apparently it was working.  
Kylo wouldn't be howling like a dog if  
He weren't.

It was as if his only purpose in the galaxy  
Was to fuck Kylo Ren senseless.  
It was the only thing he was good at.  
Kylo never made him feel pathetic.

 **"Kylo,"** he cooed,  
**"Kylo Ren..."**

 _"Hm?"_ He asked.

**"You're beautiful."**

Kylo looked at him.  
_"Even with my scar?"_

**"Even with your scar. You've always been beautiful."**

Kylo's face went hot.  
_"Oh Hux..."_

Hux leaned over to kiss him.  
Now he was deeper into his prostate.

The tingle came like water making love  
To the ocean beach.  
Slowly,  
Quietly,  
Then meeting sand violently from a moon's  
Gravity,  
Rocking each living creature inside an  
Enjoyable flurry; I good kind of chaos.

And oh yes  
Kylo felt it.  
Pooling and convulsing inside of him until  
His weary muscles couldn't stand it  
Anymore.

_"Oh Hux, oh Hux, you're amazing, you're beautiful too, you're-"_

Eyes rolled back  
And all he could see were the stars  
Upside down.  
Moaning and cooing and making a mess  
Of the General's stomach.

Feeling his warmth inside him as he cried  
For him.

Hux was sweating lots.  
Panting,  
But smiling at Kylo, and kissing him again.

 **"You're perfect."** He cooed.

Kylo didn't want to believe him,  
Felt that atrocity on his face.  
(Maybe it was his post orgasmic state  
That made him act this way.)

That was interrupted by the ring on Hux's  
Data pad.

Kylo almost got up,  
Jumped when Hux snapped his fingers.  
**"Leave it be."**

_"But-"_

**"Leave it."**  
He tenderly kissed the middle of his chest.

Hux gave in by the seventh ring,  
Stood up, checked who it was.  
His face turned white.

 _"Who is it?"_ Kylo asked.

He tried to hide the awful disarray  
On his face,  
**"My father."**

Kylo didn't do anything.  
Hux ran to his clothes, fumbled to pull up  
His pants,  
Struggled to button every part of his  
Regalia.

Kylo stood still;  
Awkwardly,  
As Hux licked his hands, pulling away  
Stray hairs that danced along his forehead.

He shooed him to hide on the  
Side of the bed that his father wouldn't see  
Him at.

So Kylo ran, then slid to the correct side,  
Shuddering at the cold floor against his  
Naked body.

Hux answered the call.

**"H-hello, Papa."**

"Armitage," his voice was  
Horrifically guttural,  
"Why did it take you so long to answer me?"

**"I was asleep."**

Kylo snuck a peek over the top of the bed.  
Hux's father was two times as big as him,  
...And Hux was scared.  
(They were the eyes Kylo have with his father...)

When the hologram turned its head toward  
Him,  
Kylo hid back down.

**"Why were you interested in calling me, Papa?"**

"Is it true?"

**"Is what true?"**

"I heard that the Resistance eradicated your Star Destroyer. Is it true?"

Hux's eyebrows furrowed.

"There's no point in lying to me because if you do, I'll find out the truth anyways."

**"I-I ...."**

He was a little boy.  
**"It's true, Papa. They destroyed it."**

"You worked hard on that, didn't you Armitage?"

**"Indeed I did. I've invested most of my life as General to constructing this."**

"...And it all went to waste less than a week after it was officially operational?"

**"Yes Papa."**

Kylo heard the hologram fall to its knees.  
"The only time you made me think twice about... The only thing that made me proud of you... It doesn't exist anymore."

Kylo looked at Hux,  
He could tell he was panicking.

**"Papa, oh Papa, wait- please wait I'll make you proud again-"**

"Make me proud again? It all came down to this, Armitage! This was your destiny, and it's just GONE. How could you have let that happen? Are you sure you haven't been diagnosed with a sort of disorder??? Because no bastard child I have ever heard of has failed as bad as you. You have disgraced our family name, do you hear me, Armitage Hux??? Had I not ravished your mother, none of this would have happened, because you wouldn't have existed, so you wouldn't have had all the undesirable genes. Pathetic!!"

((Pathetic!!))

Tears were crawling down his father's eyes.

But Hux just stood wide eyed.

"Why did you let that happen??? Why Armitage?!? Why why why??"  
And he pleaded and pleaded until his lungs started to give out.

**"Papa... I can't help what genes I received. I still have a part of you in my blood..."**

His father quieted, then frowned,  
"...I wish I wasn't in your blood at all."  
With that,  
He left the call.

Kylo ran to his partner,  
Held his arm and asked if he were okay.

Hux just tugged away violently,  
Said he was fine,  
And left for bed.

Kylo decided to get in it too,  
Stared at the ceiling until Hux had  
Fallen asleep peacefully.

Then, Kylo leaned to his side and  
Petted his head,  
Filling it with happy dreams,  
Afraid that his father would have even  
Haunted him there.


	26. XXV

Oddly,  
Hux had awoken happily that morning,  
Despite what his father told him the night  
Before.  
Dare he even say that he was disappointed  
To wake up.  
He didn't want to leave such a pretty  
Dream.  
Even if it weren't real,  
It made him happy in a way he hadn't   
Felt in a long time.  
(He may have even saw Kylo in it too...)

Kylo was asleep next to him,  
Gorgeously.

So Hux turned to his side and  
Picked up his datapad,  
Remembering last night.  
(It almost made him too scared to touch it.)

He'd received a message upon turning it  
On.  
It was from Colonel Datoo:  
"We cannot attack Iona."


	27. XXVI

Hux slammed his hands down on  
The Colonel's desk.  
**"What do you mean we cannot attack Iona?!!?"**

Datoo appeared disappointed himself,  
But still remained composed.  
"With Supreme Leader Snoke arriving in less than two days, we cannot risk this operation given the mass significance of his arrival. I know we thought this was perfect timing for a last ambush, but after mathematicians did their final calculations, it's impossible for us to ambush another planet before the Supreme Leader arrives."

**"Can't we try to risk it nonetheless???"**

"That's what the other Colonels and I discussed, despite the calculations. We all came to the conclusion that proceeding with the operation would be extremely disgraceful upon our Supreme Leader, as he should be treated with the utmost respect that we can provide him. Don't you agree?"

Hux ceased to fist his hands, and grew  
Calmer.  
Although he was reluctant,  
He did agree.

He knew Kylo would be happy to hear  
About it,  
So he was fine.

The Colonel smiled and got up from  
His seat,  
Then patted the  
General's shoulder,  
"Good. Now,"  
he handed him with a paper,  
"Apparently there was an intrusion late last night. It was concluded that a woman of the Orellian Species somehow infiltrated the ship during our attack from a couple days ago; probably came in through the transport carriers."

Hux unfolded the paper,  
And saw her photo.  
Peculiarly, she was an attractive individual.  
Symmetrical and bright lavender,  
He couldn't stop himself from staring.  
He wasn't aroused by her, however.  
She could never be as beautiful as  
His Kylo.

"I have no idea why it took more than a day to be noticed, but I reckoned you could take care of her before Supreme Leader arrives? Perhaps find out Resistance secrets if she knows any?"

Hux gazed up at the Colonel,  
Then nodded,  
**"I'll take care of her."**


	28. XXVII

On behalf of Lieutenant Mitaka,  
Hux was escorted to the most  
Horrific  
Area of The Finalizer:

It was Hux's very own  
Personal oubliette.  
Given with the blessing of  
Super Leader Snoke,

He knew Kylo didn't know of its existence;  
Maybe it was better that way  
Because  
He'd be lying if it weren't a utopia to him  
At some point.  
It used to derive him power far better than  
Any contorted form of sex he ever had.

It was solely because  
It made him cold again when he felt warm.  
Poor man killed to lose humanity.  
But  
It turned him into the man Papa wanted  
And that's all that mattered.  
(Oh, does he wish the area never existed.)  
(He wish he never existed.)  
(Papa you were right.)

Hux dared to tremble within himself  
As Mitaka pulled that rug in the storage  
Room.  
Like a bride,  
He unveiled Heaven's tarnished gates,  
And Hux nearly died.

Slowly, Mitaka opened it for his General,  
(Little was he aware that Hux wasn't  
Prepared oh no he wasn't he wasn't ready  
At all for this!)  
Beckoned him over when it had opened.  
There, they descended into that once  
Most beautiful  
Hell-room.

The very beginning was the overseer's  
Room,  
Which was filled with security cameras  
Of each dungeon.  
They had yet to even reach the dungeon  
Itself,  
And Hux could already smell that pungent odor of  
Maggot-meat.  
The Lieutenant tried not to show it,  
But there was clear disgust on his face  
From it  
Too.

Hux leaned over to the cameras,  
And witnessed what he had done  
In each cell  
From so long ago.  
Switching from camera to camera,  
He saw his reality.

He was a blasphemy.  
An absolute disgrace to the face of God  
ESPECIALLY when he was one of the  
Only people left on that horrific Finalizer  
That still cradled their very own mortality.

Years ago,  
A prisoner came down with an unknown  
Sickness.  
Now, that prisoner is a skeleton,  
Black from the dead tissue stuck to him  
And  
The brown vomit he threw up every day  
Was still crusted to the floor.

A mother and her child,  
Both raped and stabbed to death by  
His comrades,  
Remained as rotting corpses in a single  
Corner for mice to eat.  
In fact, the mice had eaten the mother  
So ravenously,  
(Like pigs!)  
That there was a blood encrusted hole  
Where the womb and pelvis  
Should be.  
Untouched and pink,  
Hux noticed the head of a fetus  
Popping out from the hole.  
It was dead.  
It was most certainly dead.  
But it begged Hux to save it.

For the first time ever,  
And to his horror,  
Hux could sympathize with the grief Kylo  
Held  
For the Orellian baby.

He wanted to stop.  
Turn off the cameras and claw his eyes out  
Till he bled out, became blind, and died  
But

He decided to look at one more, out of _sheer curiosity-_  
And the image from it  
Would probably never leave him.

In the very last room,  
A man hung himself from the ceiling.  
His body somehow was refusing to decay,  
So it stayed just as did on the day he  
Actually did kill himself.  
In a way,  
However,  
He still seemed alive.

Hux walked back and covered his face.  
That energy was supernatural  
And kicked at his stomach.  
It was probably their ghosts  
And they knew  
He was the man credited with the atrocities  
Done to them.  
Papa would be proud.

Mitaka switched to the next camera,  
And on the other side of the hanging man,  
Was the Orellian woman.  
...And she was scared.

Tediously,  
Hux composed himself again.

 **"What was the reason behind interrogating her again?"** He asked.

Mitaka shuffled to him,  
Almost dumbfounded as he did so.  
"She could be a Resistance Rat."

With that,  
Hux took precious time to look twice  
When examining her,  
Then he looked back to the Lieutenant.  
**"How can you be so sure?? Were you there on Orellius when we even attacked??**  
**Because if you were, you should have clearly seen that those natives were**  
**Millenniums behind to our basic technology. There wasn't even a single report of a**  
**Resistance post or emblem."**

Mitaka frowned,  
"And?? The Resistance consists of a force of cunning bastards. Are you going to let that mislead you?"

Hux hesitated, opened his mouth,  
Then hesitated again.  
What would papa do?

(At night the boy cries when the  
Moon shines nigh for  
Papa couldn't untie his life from his eyes  
Which were the eyes everyone  
Could spy on  
Except him  
Because Freedom isn't Freedom  
Without the sly Hell that has to be  
Paid for  
Yes oh yes that was  
Death to him.)

Lieutenant Mitaka stared at him as if  
He really were dead.  
"...General?"

Hux popped from his state and  
Looked at him.  
**"I'm ready to interrogate her, Lieutenant. What are you waiting for?"**  
(Yes make it look like it was his fault)

Mitaka nodded,  
And opened the door.  
Decades-old air brushed into Hux's face,  
Along with the putrid smell of corpses  
That nearly made him bend over gagging.  
Instead, he focused on the girl  
Passing by memories that he didn't  
Want to relive.

The two men stopped at her cell,  
And she screamed when they opened  
The door.  
Hux stayed behind him,  
But straight away Mitaka pinned her neck  
Against the wall.

"Are you in the Resistance?"  
He demanded.  
She cried; she didn't answer.  
So he repeated himself.  
"Are you in the Resistance?"  
Same outcome.

Mitaka held his hand out  
In that fist,  
And it shook.  
It was going straight on her face.

 **"-Lieutenant!"** Hux commanded.

Mitaka stopped, and looked at him.  
"Yes, General?"

 **"Move out of the way."**  
And he shoved him over,  
**"I'm going to see if I can do anything."**

Hux knelt down,  
Took her hand,  
And tried his best to watch her with  
The same eyes he uses to watch Kylo.

She may have actually calmed down  
From it.

 **"Are you in the Resistance?"** He asked.  
She only blabbered gibberish.

Hux turned to the Lieutenant,  
**"I don't think she knows what I'm saying."**

Mitaka knelt down next to him  
Stared at the girl dead in the eyes.  
Thus, he concluded:  
"It's a show. Even Supreme Leader Snoke wouldn't be fooled."

Hux looked at him, and hesitated again.  
So he asked her again  
(For Mitaka's sake)  
And she didn't reply.

When she did speak,  
It was never in the Galatic Basic,  
And when asked if she knew the language,  
She wouldn't do a single thing about it.  
She would just stare at them both  
Fish eyed,  
And speak gibberish again.  
It vexed them both,  
So Hux ordered Mitaka to restrain her.

She started to scream again when  
Mitaka pinned her wrists to the wall.  
But no matter the screaming,  
No matter now raucous or  
Throat-rawing it was,  
An answer would never come out.

 **"How _pathetic._ "** Hux scoffed.

The Lieutenant smirked,  
And Hux moved his face closer with her  
Own.  
It made him uncomfortable.

 **"How does it feel to be inferior?"**  
He prodded her,  
**"How does it feel to be too weak? To be asked something that you can't understand? Does it feel fair? Does it feel righteous? Because I swear to you that we feel the same way considering we can't understand a single word you say. I know someone, his name is Armitage, and he's just like you: _Pathetic,_ infantile, and pure..."**

She spat in his face.  
Hux sighed, and wiped it off.  
**"Get the device, Mitaka. I've got her."**

So Hux took her hands  
As the Lieutenant left to get it.

It was the sad device.  
The scary device.  
But it was also the least lethal,  
Which made him furrow his eyebrows at  
Her.

 **"Can't you see I'm trying to help you?!?"**  
He asked.  
**"If this really is a show, which I doubt, why don't you speak up?!?!? I'll make sure you'll be okay-"**

The Lieutenant came back in just  
As she was going to open her mouth.  
It cackled with him.

"I think we should put her in the room."  
He said.

Hux agreed.  
The room was just as scary as  
The device.  
All It contained was a single chair,  
Full of meshes to refrain any desired part  
Of the body.  
Primarily used for water torture,  
The chair could be used on her too  
As she received the device.

So as she was escorted,  
She shrieked and tried to jerk away from  
Hux madly,  
Like a frenetic alley dog being pulled  
Into the pound.  
Of course Lieutenant Mitaka asked if he  
Needed help, but Hux said  
He was fine,  
And that someone needed to carry the  
Device.

When they approached the room,  
Mitaka quickly put the device down and  
Aided Hux in tying her down into the chair.  
They tied every part of her body except her  
Left arm.

That's when she knew she was  
Stuck in the spider's web.

When Hux inserted her hand into the  
Device,  
She jerked her arm away.

She had her entire arm tied down for that.

Try two and she could not move.  
And the Lieutenant was infatuated  
With the pain.

Hux had sympathy on his face through  
It all,  
Like a doctor preforming surgery on a  
Patient without anesthesia.

He begged and forced and pleaded with her  
To spill her guts with truth,  
But like any nonbeliever to God,  
She did not repent.

So Hux twisted the crank more,  
And Her fingers popped louder.

Mitaka was smiling maniacally at her for it.

 **"Does this turn you on Lieutenant?"**  
Hux asked.  
How repulsive his men were!  
(And how dare it make the General laugh!)

"It does."  
His Lieutenant said.  
How could someone be so Sadistic?

 **"Dirty dog."**  
He sneered,  
**"Are you going to touch yourself tonight now?"**

The Lieutenant smirked,  
"I may just do it right now. You may join in if you want to, General."

How foul he is!  
**"Dare you even do that in front of me,"**  
Hux said,  
**"I'll have it be seen that you are demoted to Sargeant."**

The Lieutenant scoffed at the remark.

The woman was howling.  
Swollen and bleeding,  
Her fingers looked more like broken  
Flower stems  
Rather than  
Actual fingers.  
...And Hux couldn't twist anymore.  
Her fingers were just flat beneath the  
Device.  
Mitaka only laughed.

She was crying, talking in her language  
Again,  
More than likely begging Hux to stop.

His eyes deepened in her enough that  
He knew she felt the connection.  
And as if instinctively,  
Hux looked up at the Lieutenant.  
**"This was useless; this woman is not with the Resistance. She's far too fragile."**

"That's what the resistance wants you to think," Mitaka said, "I thought you would know better, General."

**"I do know better, Lieutenant. So you better heed my command. Your conspicuous propaganda-driven paranoia ends now. If she were in the Resistance, she would understand us. If she were in the Resistance, she wouldn't be dressed like a native. If she were in the Resistance, she would have spoken up. She probably saw soldiers running out of a transport carrier, and as in an act of defending her planet, she probably ran inside to fight. She doesn't deserve this."**

"What would Supreme Leader say?"  
Mitaka snapped.

**"Supreme Leader cannot do anything. I am in charge until his arrival, therefore I am your Supreme Leader now. What we have done to this woman was completely barbaric, so I say we let her go."**

The ire was bland the within the  
Lieutenant's eyes.  
"You are not Snoke, General Hux. Your power has absolutely corrupted you."

**"In what way am I corrupted?!? I'm simply using rationale, for we have no evidence proving she is with the Resistance. You just want her dead for sexual gratification, which is absolutely vile. You can go find a woman anywhere! And one that'll consent to you hurting her!"**

Mitaka held his blaster out at her.  
She gasped,  
And Hux lunged for him,  
Pushing the gun to the other side of the  
Room,  
And grabbing the Lieutenant by his neck,  
Pushing him against the wall.

He hit it with an immense thud.

 **"Dare you EVER do contrary to my command,"**  
Hux began,  
**"I WILL have it seen that you are either deported or terminated. I am your Superior, therefore you DO NOT disobey me. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?"**

Mitaka's throat was writhing beneath  
Hux's hand, screaming.  
And as he choked,  
He started to murmur:  
"Yes. You swine."

Now, Hux was upset.  
He gripped the Lieutenant's throat  
With further pressure.  
Possessed, he watched as the life  
In his hands turned purple.  
But,  
That wave of guilt hit him,  
( as always )  
So he let go.  
(Oh, he had to.)

Mitaka nearly dropped to the floor,  
Took a long second to breathe and  
Let the color come back to his face.  
After that, he composed himself,  
And without saying a word to the General,  
He left.

Now  
Hux was alone with the woman.  
He undid the meshes.


	29. XXVIII

Hux watched her; kissed her fingers.

He was kissing with butterfly lips,  
Though she still cried.  
(Which was honestly no surprise:  
He was a demon to everyone.  
Even his Kylo.)

She bled all over his lips,  
Which he didn't mind.  
It was deep purple and tasted peculiar-  
Like sweet fruit.

He wiped it off his face, and called a droid  
To fix her up.

It didn't take long for one to arrive.  
It was already eager for requests from  
The General, but  
He told it to wait.

Then,  
He told the Orellian woman to  
Stay put  
If she didn't want to feel so much pain.

But of course, she couldn't understand him.

He tried to tell her with  
Hand signals,  
Lip reading,  
Perhaps even morse code,  
But there was no avail.

He sat at the opposite end of her, and  
Sighed,  
Told the droid to fix her hands.  
(Just let nature take its course.)

The droid took her left hand first,  
And before it could even put the finger  
Back in place,  
She shrieked, and then shrieked at the  
General  
In her mother tongue.

Hux sighed again, and requested that the  
Droid  
Anesthetize her.

Working together, he held her body  
No matter how thunderously she  
Wailed and thrashed against him.  
Once he had a good place on her,  
The droid was allowed to give her the  
Syringe.

She shrieked again, wailing into him,  
Crying and attempting to kick out of him  
Once more

But

He only held her.  
And he held her for a long time  
Till the screaming ceased, and she was  
Asleep.

He held out the hand to that droid,  
Allowed it to shift the bones in place  
(The popping nearly ended him)  
And taping each lavender finger to a splint.

Hux gave his thanks, and left her to sleep  
In that chair.  
(He would have laid her in a bed had there  
Been one)

He would be checking on her in an hour.

He left for the overseer's room,  
And upon opening the door,  
His eyes went wide.

Accompanied by two flies,  
Kylo Ren was there.


	30. XXIX

Kylo was agape by everything that  
Surrounded him.  
_"Hux... I can't believe..."_

That had to be the twentieth time  
Kylo scanned the room with his eyes.  
Ferocious,  
Hux ordered the flies to leave.  
(Less he'd kill them if they didn't!)  
Kylo allowed them to depart too.

Once they had left,  
Sorrow fogged Kylo's eyes and  
Hux's stomach fell.

 **"This is where people go to get interrogated?!?"**  
He demanded,  
**"How come I didn't know about this?!?"**

  
Hux fastened his collar,  
Pretended to pulled his hair back,  
But he was only wiping the sweat  
Off his forehead.

 **"This area was made for me,"**  
He began,  
**"I made it to stay vigilant to my father. But I don't come here anymore. I only come here to interrogate someone like in this instance. It's the only place I could have interrogated her. How did you get here anyways?"**

Sorrow took Kylo's face,  
And he said,  
_"I felt you in distress again. I asked where you were and the Colonel said you were here."_

(Oh Kylo please stop worrying about me it'll get me in trouble one day if it hasn't already-)

Then his attention moved to the camera  
Screen.  
He started flipping,  
Looking through every cell.  
He saw the sleeping Orellian woman,  
The black skeleton with the heap on the  
Floor  
That he didn't know was vomit.  
He was horrified by the hanging body,  
But when he saw the  
Mother, fetus, and child,  
He covered his mouth and completely  
Broke down crying.  
The crying turned into gagging,  
And the gagging turned to bile at the  
Corner of the room.

Hux wanted to die.  
His lips trembled as his arm reached  
For his(?) Kylo:  
Curled up and facing the wall,  
Mourning lives he didn't know.

 _"What is this?"_ He sobbed,  
**_"What is this??"_**

When Hux touched his shoulder,  
Kylo screamed as if he had been  
Stabbed.  
The scream nearly sent Hux into paralysis.

 _"TELL ME!"_ Kylo pleaded,  
 _"WHAT HAPPENED TO THESE PEOPLE?!"_

Hux struggled to take a deep breath,  
Let alone breathe at all,  
But he answered him.  
**"You know who the Orellian Woman is. The Hanging man is self-explanatory, the skeleton was a man who got sick, and the mother and child were raped and killed by my men. I had nothing to do with it, but I took the credit for their murders to make my father happy. Surely you have to understand-"**

Kylo turned to face him,  
_"What I don't understand is why you broke that woman's fingers and healed them afterwards?? What were you trying to do Hux?"_

 **"Did you not listen to the video?!? And what I told her??"**  
He asked,  
**"The reason why I used the Tean Zu was because I knew that wouldn't kill her! And with proper medical attention, she would be healed..."**

And he almost killed himself for saying it:

**"I'm not my father's slave anymore, and surely you could see that. Lieutenant Mitaka acted like a robot in there. I did not. For once, I was thinking about what you've been saying to me. How could I not after seeing that fetus in the mother's stomach?!?"**

He took another breath,  
But he could not speak.  
Kylo was just flabbergasted by all  
Hux has said.  
(He wasn't talking to a tree this whole time!  
The tree hears!)

But

Another thing piqued within him.  
(His) Hux was on the floor,  
Weeping.

Kylo tilted his head with utmost  
Childlike curiosity.  
He knelt down on the floor  
In front of the General,    
And inquired what was wrong for  
He had never seen him  
Cry before.

General Hux looked up at his Kylo,  
Eyes were red and puffy,  
and he started to weep again  
as he said:

**"I saw death in your eyes, and I was scared because I thought you would never want to see me again- and I can't do that! Can't you see, Kylo Ren?!? Are you blind?!? Because I love you! I love you with every part of my heart that still beats within me! I always have! And you never saw! You never ever did!"**

Kylo's heart shrieked.  
It imploded within itself  
As his brain screamed and convulsed  
And begged  
For his body to react.  
And when it did,

He only let out a howl as his eyes  
Began to rain all over his cheeks as  
He too confessed his love for his General. 

They didn't even talk;  
They just intertwined within each other,  
And became like crumpled up blankets:  
Rolling all over the floor,  
Only aware of each other's existence  
And the warmth it gave.

The kisses felt unreal that night.


	31. XXX

Hux held his Kylo's hand, and led him  
Down the corridor where that woman  
Had been interrogated in.

She was still asleep, but shuffled as Hux  
Touched her.

She'll be awake soon.

**"What do we do with her?"** He asked.

Kylo examined her, and looked at her  
Fingers.  
_"I say we let her stay until her hands heal, then we put her in an escape carrier and tell it to go to the most peaceful planet as possible."_

The reponse was far too idealistic,  
But  
Hux nodded, then looked back at the body.  
He clapped his hands next to her and  
Fiddled with her eyelids.

**"Can you hear me?"** He asked her.

Her eyes opened slowly,  
Then her body jolted violently  
As  
She recognized him.

She looked at Kylo too, and then  
At her hands.  
She furrowed her eyebrows;  
Looked at Hux with clear perplexion.

He only kissed her cheek in response,  
And left her to think as he and Kylo left.  
(And of course, he made sure to lock  
The door.)


	32. XXXI

Stars are much prettier when they yearn  
To be noticed.  
Kylo was noticing them.  
Hux's quarter's were better than his  
Anyways:  
They had bigger windows.  
Big enough to be encompassed by.  
Windows were endangered in Kylo's  
Quarters.  
Oh, how he wanted to become them.

Especially with Supreme Leader's arrival  
Tomorrow.

Hux stood behind him.  
Reduced to a fly, he became  
As silent as Space itself.

 _"Please tell me you weren't just saying that,"_ Kylo said,  
locking eyes with a star that beckoned him.  
(If only he knew its name...)  
_"Please tell me this isn't some game you twisted to manipulate me. I want to know, General Hux, were you true when you confessed your love for me?"_

Hux stared at Kylo, who's  
Eyes were just as strong and exquisite as  
The curls of raven hair that draped his  
Gorgeous face.  
The scar was nothing to him.  
He would prefer Kylo's face with or without  
It.

 _"You are a demon."_ Kylo growled,  
_"How dare you contort me like this! How dare you make me into nothing but something at the same time! How dare you attract me, how dare you make me beautiful, how dare you make me your puppet-!"_

 **"We are all of us puppets,"** Hux said,  
**"I wouldn't have mourned over you hours ago if I did not love you. You are a demon to me as I am to you: you tempted me away from what I was taught was right, you made me lust after you time and time again... You made me realize that my cold heart still contained a bit of empathy when it was beaten out of me, either by my father or Supreme Leader himself. I pity man as your mother pities you... We are all controlled, if we weren't, we wouldn't be fighting as we are, using our fear of Snoke as our primary function, rather than moral standards. But you have changed my life for the better, Do you hear? I love you with all my heart, Kylo Ren. You are poetic to me. Do you not trust me when I say it?"**

Hux came up behind him,  
Wrapped his arms around Kylo's waist,  
And rested his down behind his shoulder.

Kylo kept staring at the stars,  
Who watched attentively at them both.  
What would Spider do?

 _"I trust you."_ Kylo concluded.  
The stars applauded.  
(Spider did too.)

Maybe they know more than he does.


	33. XXXII

Make it be damned that the stars  
Begged Kylo to plaster himself against  
The window infront of them.  
Facing his General (lover),  
As he took his clothes off.  
And just like Hux thought,  
The stars thought his scar-riddled body  
Was art  
Too.  
They would pay to see him every night  
Just like that.

Hux pressed harder against him,  
And slowly  
Kylo felt himself riding up the window.  
He was being kissed on the lips  
Till he couldn't breathe  
And

His eyes were closed the whole time.

 **"I love you,** " Hux breathed,  
**"I love you... I love you..."**

Hux did not relent, as the kisses tattooed  
Kylo into someone  
Completely different.

Hux undid his fly,  
Spat into his palm,  
Stroked himself,  
Then slid himself into Kylo.  
It felt just as casual.

But

But

But...

It was peculiar.  
The feeling of being loved,  
And loving back...  
Was peculiar.

This sex was peculiar in general!  
Because it wasn't sex!  
It was lovemaking!  
And did Kylo crave more of it!  
It was so beautiful

And

The need to be with someone forever,  
Not by lust,  
But by connection,  
Was a Freedom the First Order could not  
Take away.  
This was the only thing he wasn't being  
Forced  
To do  
And it was- beautiful!

 _"I love you too, Hux."_ He muttered,  
Almost as a plea.  
Hux pushed him against the window  
Harder;  
His body squeaked against it  
With every thrust.  
Kylo only hid his head into his lover's  
Shoulder,  
And felt jewels of his kisses that married  
His neck.

He liked being loved.


	34. XXXIII

The following morning was filled with  
A sense of melancholy that made  
Suicide seem kinder.

Kylo awoke nauseous,  
Hux anxious.

Kylo threw up in the toilet three times,  
Hux took a shot of whiskey.

They bathed together;  
Sat in front of a vanity and  
Fixed their hair  
In the kindest way.

Hux sat there in front of Kylo,  
Who stood,  
Because his hair had to be especially  
Pristine  
On this godforsaken day.

But he yawned, then dropped his chin  
Along with his eyelids.  
His body tilted backwards into Kylo.

 _"You can't sleep, Hux."_ Kylo said,  
_"Supreme Leader is coming."_

Hux snuggled deeper,  
**"Which is exactly why I want to sleep, so I can escape from this."**

_"You're gonna get hell for that."_

**"I'm gonna get hell either way over Star Destroyer."**

Kylo looked at his reflection.  
He knew he was missing something.

 _"What about the Orellian woman?"_  
He asked.

**"We should check on her, but not now."**

_"Why not?"_

**"I don't want to exist today."**

Kylo didn't either, but he shook him.  
_"Get up."_

He dragged Hux's body up with him  
As he walked away,  
Put on his helmet and  
Cloak, and guided him out.

* * *

 

Hux wasn't surprised when he and Kylo  
Found the woman dead that next day.  
(Surely it was a bad omen.)

Kylo mourned her, but Hux examined her,  
Hopeful in discovering a prognosis to  
The death.

She was sitting against the wall,  
Eyes rolled back till her pupils stopped  
Existing,  
Deformed as a fly that had been swatted.  
She was shot in the head:  
Brain matter had splattered along the wall.  
The splints were gone from her fingers.  
Both arms had been mutilated and  
Broken backwards at the elbows.  
The only normal looking body part was  
Her left knee,  
For the right one was broken just like  
The elbows,  
Except for her kneecap popped  
Out from the flesh.  
(Her blood still smelled sweet)

Her breasts were exposed,  
They were covered in bruises and cuts  
That ran all the way down to her  
Exposed labia.

She had definitely been defiled after that.  
The semen was still wet,  
And was tucked inside the grooves  
Of vaginal lacerations.

Hux watch her  
Like a burned masterpiece.

Oh,  
Mitaka was going to get it.


	35. XXXIV

Kylo followed Hux onto The Bridge,  
Where the Spiders and Flies perished  
In equality,  
So Spider itself was wise enough to  
Never mingle with them.

Hux gripped his fists  
And yelled raucously into the nothingness  
Of workers who didn't even notice  
His arrival.  
They jumped and turned when they heard  
Him:  
**"Where is Lieutenant Mitaka?!?"**

Through absolute and utter delirium,  
Flies swiveled in their chairs and  
Looked at each other.  
Then they turned to the Spiders  
Who shook their heads with them.

Hux tensed his muscles and  
Furrowed his eyebrows.  
He thrashed around the Flies and  
Threw their paperwork wherever the  
Gravity  
Allowed.  
Then he destroyed networks and  
Punched any of the feeble workers  
Who crossed his path.  
(He dropped one to the floor  
And even  
Bashed his rib cage in!  
The lungs came up through the poor  
Man's mouth!)

This must have been the worst  
Meltdown  
That General Armitage Hux  
Has had to date!

Kylo couldn't even calm him down!  
Oh, what a monstrosity he loved!

 **"Where is he?!?"** He yelled at Kylo.

Kylo only became confused, and threw his  
Hands up.  
_"Why are you asking me?"_

**"You can sense me, correct?? So can't you sense him too?"**

_"I-I can, but you're going to have to give me a second-"_

**"Hurry Kylo!"** He demanded.

 _"Okay- I'm hurrying!"_  
And he closed his eyes.  
_"He's in his office. He's drinking coffee. He's preparing himself for Supreme Leader-"_  
But Hux was already gone.  
Of course, his dog followed.

**"I'm gonna do everything it takes to avenge that woman Kylo just wait just wait I'm going to do what I want I'm gonna let papa know that I'm a man and I can make good decisions based on my natural human morality- not because I was taught, but because it want to give a fuck about something for once in my life, Kylo, just you watch and see I'm gonna take Mitaka and make him regret defying me ever again-"**

It only took a single kick to break  
The lock off  
The Lieutenant's door.

 **"DOPHELD MITAKA."** He roared.  
The sound waves nearly pushed  
The Lieutenant off his chair.

Powerless, Kylo only watched  
As they quarreled.

Straight away, the General pulled his  
Blaster.  
Lieutenant Mitaka gasped, and shuffled  
Around his pockets for his own,  
But there was only emptiness.

 **"You ape!"** He howled.  
The Blaster trembled at Mitaka's temple.  
**"How dare you disobey my orders! How dare you deflower that woman! How dare you kill that woman in cold blood! You fool! You vile excuse for a proper soldier! What did I tell you? What did I tell you Lieutenant?? I said I would deport or terminate you if you disrespected my orders! Now look at where that's landed you. You are nothing but a fox living among wolves, do you hear?? Absolutely _pathetic!_ "**

The gun moved to the Lieutenant's neck,  
As he gripped the wall behind him  
For dear life.  
(Though there wasn't anything to grip at all!  
How ridiculous!)  
The frown on General Hux's face  
Turned into a much more sinister smirk  
As he dragged the blaster down  
Mitaka's body, all the way to his

_Groin._

Nerves piqued within the Lieutenant,  
And his thighs begged for mercy.

 **"Why did you do it, Mitaka?"**  
The General whispered,  
Nearly caressing the Lieutenant's ear  
With his lips.

"She was very beautiful,"  
He answered,  
Voice shaking.  
"How could I not have done that to her? General, I'm sorry to tell you, but I cannot control myself."

And for a second,  
The General began to laugh.  
**"Neither can anyone else within our First Order! You're nothing special Lieutenant!**

**Had you been more logical,**   
**You wouldn't have forgotten:**

**Spiders are godlier than Flies,**   
**But the Spider cannot defile God."**

The crack of Hux's blaster screamed  
Throughout the room  
Like thunder in a hurricane.  
Kylo jumped and covered his face,  
Then parted his fingers to glance at  
Lieutenant Mitaka.

He was looking at his groin,  
And back up at the General.  
Blood spewed from between his legs and  
Puddled on the floor.

Soon after, his legs started to shake,  
And he fell.

Hux peered over him  
As Mitaka bled out.  
(His pants were completely crimson now...)

 **"Kylo,"** he called.

_"What is it? (My Love)"_

**"Can you search his desk for a blaster? I would do it myself if I could."**

Kylo nodded, and searched through it.  
He checked under piles of papers,  
And through drawers  
Until he found something entirely more  
Sinister.

 _"Armitage..."_ he said,  
_"I think you want to look at this."_

Ignoring the Lieutenant's inquiry,  
Asking if his first name really was Armitage,  
Hux approached Kylo.  
In his hand  
Were a series of photos, which he  
Stared bug eyed at.

Hux took them,  
And nearly vomited.  
Mitaka smirked at the reaction.  
**"You Necrophile!"** Hux yelled.

Shuffling through photos,  
Each one contained corpses of dead  
Women.  
They were  
Horribly mutilated.  
Some were rotten and wearing lingerie  
And then  
Some of them, the Lieutenant was in.  
He was either penetrating them  
Or kissing them violently.

The General covered his mouth over them.  
(-And General Hux never covers his mouth  
Over anything.)  
**"Mitaka, you are mad?! Did you kill all these women? What deranged form of satisfaction do you get from this?!?"**

The Lieutenant was pale now,  
But still smirking.  
His veins were more prominent than  
The pink on his lips and  
His eyes were losing their  
Glitter.  
Thus he took one of his last  
Breaths,  
And said:

"Death has a sensual kind of beauty to it that you'll never understand, Armitage Hux. Weak boy. I do pity you."

And just like that

A human life was gone.

Like blowing out a candle flame,  
Lieutenant Mitaka became the universe,  
And the universe bled out him.

Kylo watched in horror,  
Paranoid father was going to  
Appear any second,  
But he snapped when he felt his  
Helmet being pulled off by his lover,  
Being pulled into his embrace.  
His helmet dropped to the floor,  
But he didn't notice the noise within Hux's  
Heartbeat.

Hux rocked him as he began to shake.  
**"You're okay."** Hux reassured him,  
**"I know what your scared of, and he's not here. You're okay."**

And as if forgetting what even  
Happened,  
Kylo tried to pry off of Hux to ask:  
_"What are you gonna do with the body?"_

Hux wouldn't let him go.  
**"I'm gonna leave it here."** He replied,  
And spat at the corpse,  
**"Nobody's going to want to talk to him anyways."**

So Kylo picked up his helmet,  
And with his hand in Hux's, they left;  
The deed was done.  
And as they did leave,  
Kylo turned around  
One  
More  
Time  
Just to look at Mitaka's dead body.

It was then  
With all of its gruesomeness  
That Kylo knew:

No matter how tranquil Hux may become,  
His past algorithms with forever  
Be stains on him.

But,  
Maybe that ideology was faulty.  
This was only a retribution.


	36. XXXV

Hux had warned Kylo not to let that  
Demon  
Foil him.  
No matter how abusive,  
Or manipulative,  
Or hurtful he could be.  
Kylo understood.  
(He always did.)

And so in bed,  
They waited for his arrival.  
Kylo laid next to Hux,  
Who had his arm around his waist.  
Millicent tickled his feet with her tongue  
At the foot of the bed.

They expressed their worries,  
Who was going to die by Snoke's hand  
First,  
Or if they were going to die at all.  
They watched the stars cry over it.  
Sensed death looming on the Flies.  
Relished in the idea of Snoke never  
Existing,  
But neither of them could taste the  
False freedom.

Soon, the waiting had turned into minutes,  
And minutes had turned into hours.  
Kylo had fallen asleep  
But  
Hux was too anxious to even blink.

By the fifth hour of waiting,  
He was alerted by a droid  
Of Supreme Leader's arrival,  
So he alerted Colonel Datoo:  
Who alerted the Flies.

When Supreme Leader's ship docked,  
Everyone within the Finalizer  
Gathered into a massive hallway and  
Assumed regular protocol.

Stormtroopers  
By the dozens  
Were lined together at the drop-off.  
Captain Phasma and Colonel Datoo  
Awaited him at the beginning.  
Kylo and Hux awaited him at the end,  
And only a few mentioned Mitaka's  
Absence.  
(Thankfully no one pried either Hux or Kylo  
Over it.)

Hux stood straight and gave his salute,  
Focusing his eyes solely on his lover  
Who stood across from him on the  
Other side of the hallway.  
He was the only thing that existed  
In that moment.

 _'I don't want to see him.'_ Kylo thought.

He knew Hux heard it when he tensed  
His eyebrows.

 **'I don't either.'** He thought back to him.

It seemed to take the door a year to open,  
But when it hit the ground,  
Snoke's figure stood out.  
Right away,  
Kylo was in agony.

His Supreme Leader alive in flesh!  
What a ghastly sight!

He marched slowly down the door  
Of his ship,  
Almost as if he were personally  
Mocking Kylo's anxiety.  
(Oh he knew he knew  
Oh he knew the apprehension that was  
Killing Kylo yes yes  
Let it murder him whole.)

All was dead quiet.  
It seemed Supreme Leader ignored every  
Living being  
That breathed in honor of him.

But...  
He stop at the end,  
The end where Kylo and Hux lied.  
There, tranquility ceased to exist.

_**"Kylo Ren, General Hux."** _

Both men adverted their eyes to him.  
Supreme Leader's voice  
Was deeper than the  
Engines that operated the Finalizer,  
And it was haunting.

**_"Let us talk, confidentiality."_ **


	37. XXXVI

The room where Supreme Leader's throne  
Stood  
With all its gaudiness;  
Where his hologram had been  
Bigger and bluer  
Than the melancholy that reflected  
From Kylo and Hux's eyes,  
Was like a black hole now.  
It was like the walls were starved plants,  
And ate any particle light that crept inside.

And even from a foot away,  
Kylo couldn't see  
The ocean  
In Hux's eyes.

But

Standing in front of his throne,  
Supreme Leader wasn't as intimidating  
Anymore: His throne seemed to have  
Reduce him to the size of a mite;  
Kylo could get on his tip toes and  
Touch above his head  
If he wanted to.

Spider crooned and wallowed  
For Supreme Leader Snoke  
Was absolutely repulsive!  
Kylo didn't like looking at him either  
But  
The vibrancy of Spider's complaining was  
Enough that he had  
To rest his hand over his thigh  
Just to  
Keep it calm.

Then,  
He took off his helmet.  
The air had became ash, and  
When his lips touched it raw and  
Absorbed it,  
It was like he hadn't breathed in years.  
(His lungs would definitely be thanking him  
For granting them the oxygen.)

Hux meddled with his hands.  
They were behind his  
Back,  
Tedious as the expression on his face  
So Snoke couldn't guess his  
Yearn,  
(More so a plea,)  
To disappear.  
Tediousness was always satisfactory.  
It was they best way to sell a lie.

Hux knew, however, that he was  
Going to be  
The one.  
Supreme Leader was going to desecrate  
Him like he did to Mitaka,  
And leave him to rot for the rats to eat;  
Make him just as soulless as the bodies  
At the bottom of the ship.

...What a beauteous irony it would be to  
Use his own devices against him!

The fact that Snoke hadn't killed  
Either one of them yet was  
A beauty in its own!

 _ **"The time we haven't conversed in has almost seemed interminable,"**_  
He said.  
(Sham) Godliness shined on him,  
(It was dimmer than the light within Hux)

_**"...And I assume much has been amended since then?"** _

Kylo and Hux nodded their heads,  
Almost on tempo.

**_"What have either of you done?"_ **

**"I've exterminated any inadequate stormtrooper that has come to my attention,"**  
Hux said,  
**"And I planned ambushes against enemy planets."**

Snoke nodded.  
It was obvious he was impressed.

_**"What about you, Kylo Ren?"** _

_"I disciplined those whose thoughts didn't agree with us,"_  
And he gestured his arm to Hux,  
Who looked at him with opened-eyes.  
(What an anomaly he was!  
Telling half-lies straight to the face of  
The man he obeyed for so long!)

Snoke only nodded further.

_**"Do you know why I am here?"** _

Kylo began to clear his throat, but Hux  
Answered the inquiry faster,  
**"It's my fault."**  
He stated,  
**"I created Star Destroyer, which was too ambitious of an idea. It was destroyed by the Resistance the day it was first used. It was entirely my fault."**

Snoke, impressed by such responsibility,  
Raised his browbones.

**_"Indeed it was your fault. Do you know how you could have prevented its collapse?"_ **

**"My Colonels and I should have taken the proper precautionary measures that would have predetermined the objective of the Resistance, thus ensuring our victory."**  
A shaky hand ran through his hair,  
**"I was too vain in my own pride and gluttony to even realize it. I apologize."**

Snoke clocked his head over too Kylo,  
_**"You're not entirely innocent either, Ren."**_

 _"What did I do?"_ He asked.

 _ **"Why don't you think about that revolting scar that's across your face? Let that answer it for you?"**_  
(Hux always told him he was still pretty  
With it. Was he wrong? Was he wrong?  
Was he wrong?)

Kylo touched it  
And he let out a cry.  
It was physically singeing and  
He didn't know what to do.  
It was as if he had been gashed in  
The head  
With Rey's damned lightsaber all over again.

All he could do was let his  
Body convulse and tremor to the pain,  
Rubbing his face profusely  
And hyperventilating at (his) Hux,  
Looking at him constantly  
Like a cry for help.

Hux only watched him gravely,  
And stayed a statue.  
Kylo didn't ask for help either.  
(Snoke couldn't know no he couldn't...)

 _"What's wrong with it?!?"_  
He screamed,  
And the pain stopped.

After he had established (his) Kylo  
Was okay,  
Hux looked at his Superior with all  
Fire  
In his eyes.  
(How dare that monster hurt HIS Kylo!)  
Apprehension was a demon here.

 _ **"You didn't kill the girl."**_ Snoke said.

Kylo's face looked completely unharmed,  
Despite the ghost of pain he  
Was still trying to rub off.

_"Rey was too strong, Supreme leader. Her power was too palpable. You don't understand- I really tried-"_

_**"I don't understand?!"** _ He yelled,  
**_"I shouldn't be hearing such an answer from MY apprentice. Did you even train during my absence?"_**

Kylo didn't respond. Snoke frowned.

_**"You hadn't?"** _

Kylo nodded.

_**"Do you know why?"** _

Because of Hux.  
_"No."_

_**"I think I know why."** _

_"hm?"_  

_**"You were too preoccupied with your tryst with General Hux."** _

Kylo and Hux both widened their eyes  
And looked at each other.  
**'Did you somehow tell him?'** Hux mouthed.  
Kylo shook his head,  
So Hux intervened.

 **"Why would you assume that we share such a relationship?"**  
He demanded,  
**"You've seen how awfully we get along-"**

 ** _"Hence why I used the term tryst."_**  
Snoke said,  
_**"it was absolutely and utterly beyond grotesque. I used the force to posses some insight regarding Kylo Ren and his training, but**_  
 _ **No.**_  
 _ **Instead, I felt it. I felt it as you did Ren, and it made me want to vomit.**_  
 _ **I heard every bit. How you moaned, pleaded the General's name, osculating madly like a bunch of savages... And don't even try to deny it; I see that scab almost completely healed on your lip, Kylo."**_

The silence was like  
Death trying to kill both of them.

Hux couldn't talk  
And

Kylo's face was vibrant in red mortification,  
Touching his bottom lip.  
Hux's was completely healed now,  
And his own was healed enough that  
Pain didn't ghost anymore.  
Nonetheless,  
He wanted to die.

All those conversations...  
Every sense of pleasure or worry he felt...  
Every time he was touched...  
Every time he had an orgasm...

Snoke felt and heard it all.  
It was shared all along and  
That's when Kylo realized that even  
His soul  
Wasn't free.

Magma was now boiling in his  
Volcano stomach.  
It was as if all the vehemence  
Like Black,  
Was in his heart,  
And  
It was as cold as Hux's eyes,

Kylo tightened his fists.  
Magma showed from within his cheeks.  
Holy Hell was gonna show.  
He was gonna do it-  
Blow the fuse and end it all in a massacre.  
Snoke was gonna get it  
Snoke was gonna get it  
Snoke was gonna get it  
Snoke was gonna-

 _"You...Y-you can't do that!"_ He shrieked,  
Far more feeble than he felt,  
Like a mouse to a giant.  
Tears streamed down his cheeks  
And the shriek, like a needle,  
Pierced all of their eardrums.

The noise was nothing more than a  
Squeak,  
Compared to the  
Something more than life that existed  
Deep within  
Him.  
And it made him tired.

 _ **"Indeed I can, Kylo Ren."**_  
Snoke said,  
**_"I understand your anger, but I own you: mind and soul. I have every right to look into you as I please. And for the General..."_**

Hux could clearly see Snoke  
Morphing into a demon.

**_"How dare you feel contrary to what the First Order suffices??? I know what you thought. I felt every doubt, every ill will towards our Order. How you helped that Woman, and I cannot even imagine how you managed to kill your own Lieutenant! Your father was right; You are weaker than any inbred clone within this army. You are pathetic. I will have it seen that you are discharged from serving within our military, but that won't be the end of it. I will curse you for the remainder of your life, Armitage Hux. You deserve nothing but death, and I-"_ **

_"Enough!!"_ Kylo screamed.  
He bared his teeth,  
Clenched his fists,  
And forced all energy into  
A single punch that hit  
The Supreme Leader's  
Abdomen.

When he hit him,  
It was as if a sonic boom was released,  
And the Supreme Leader almost collapsed.

Kylo was breathing heavy,  
Sweating,  
And massaging his right fist.  
Hux only stood  
Just like the pathetic statue he is.  
His mouth hung.

After Snoke left out a belch,  
Kylo gasped,  
And tried to run to his Hux.  
But as he ran,  
Snoke already had his arm out,  
Yelled, ** _"TRAITOR."_**  
And Kylo was thrown across the room.

He slammed into a wall,  
Then rolled on the floor below until he  
Stopped.  
Like a fly who had been stepped on,  
Kylo whined and wheezed,  
Pawing at his ribs in the fetal position  
He was in.

Hux let out a cry of grief and  
Ran to him.  
He tried to touch him,  
But Kylo's muscles only became frenetic,  
And cried out.

It made Hux jump back  
As if Kylo was made of glass.  
So he hovered his hands over  
His curves  
Instead, and  
Mewled.  
**"Kylo! Please tell me you're going to be okay..."**

Despite the pain he was in,  
Kylo tried to roll over on his stomach.  
_"I'm fine. I'm fucking fine. You have my_  
 _lightsaber, right? Hux please tell me you do..."_  
Hux patted himself into oblivion,  
But then he felt the saber protruding from  
The pocket hiding within his jacket.

He pulled it out, almost dropped it  
On the way,  
But he handed it to him.

And just as Kylo was about to stand,  
Snoke had him slammed against the wall  
Again,  
Only this time,  
He broke through it.

Now, Kylo was completely incapacitated  
Within two blows.

Blood streamed down his nose like the  
Tears in his eyes  
And  
He proceeded to vomit all over himself.  
It clogged his esophagus and  
He gasped for air.  
Hux tended to him,  
Tried to fix him

But

Kylo only vomited on himself again.  
His eyes were half open now,  
And he was barely breathing.

 **"Kylo."** Hux breathed,  
**"Are you going to die?"**

 _"I don't know."_ He said.

Disregarding the vomit contamination,  
Hux held Kylo's putrid hand  
As he looked into nothingness.  
(Just like a dead person)

And  
Feeling that sense of death,  
Hux's eyes began to rain  
In the most beautiful hue of blue  
Kylo had ever seen.

 **"I don't want you to die,"**  
Hux pleaded,  
**"I love you, Kylo, Snoke can't take you away from me, I don't-"**

Kylo stared at him,  
Thinking of Father,  
Not daring to speak,  
But he mouthed those  
Five words.

Hux's face went hot.  
The red in it made his freckles stand out  
More than normal (somehow).  
They were crying with him.

 **"I can't... I-**  
**I'm too afraid of him.**  
 **Only you are strong enough to do that."**

Kylo sighed, and reached for his pocket.  
Spider was eager to become Hux.  
_"Don't drop him... He's special._  
 _Hux you don't have to be afraid now._  
 _My luck has ran out._  
 _Yours has replenished._  
 _He's not gonna hurt you as long as_  
 _You keep it._  
 _It's watching over you."_

Hux stared at Spider in his hand.  
He was skeptical.  
**"What is this going to do?"**

 _"Just keep it in your pocket and trust me!"_  
Kylo snapped,  
_"Snoke's not your father, he can't do anything to you."_

**"He's my Superior nonetheless, Kylo."**

Kylo smirked,  
_"But it just takes a little sugar and honey to kill the fly."_

Hux frowned,  
**"Kylo, what do you want me to do with that? I don't understand..."**

 _"Decipher it on your own,"_ he replied,  
_"Just leave me be. I need to leave for a while."_

 **"Oh no, Kylo. No no no no no. You're not going to die."**  
Hux crept inward to his lover's body.  
Tried to reach him:  
Cadaverous.  
Stars died in his eyes.  
He was a dead bulb.

And he stopped.  
Kylo died first.

Hux didn't cry; he was tired of crying.  
Sorrow became ire,  
Which intoxicated his whole body.  
Spider turned into Goliath within him,  
And he kicked over the lightsaber.

Hux loomed over to his Superior,  
And saw himself in his terrible eyes:

He was the Devil  
And  
He was the Reaper.

He was God  
And  
He was the Creature.

Decapitate the body  
Scoop out the eyes  
And  
Damn the soul.  
But where does control end  
When God has a God?


	38. XXXVII

There can only be one God.

No voiced, Hux tore himself from Kylo  
And marched to his Superior  
In a way that could only be interpreted as:  
_"False gallantry."_

 _ **"It's a shame Kylo Ren has to go this way..."**_  
Said the Supreme Leader, lowly,

**_"...Don't you agree General?"_ **

Hux snapped up from twiddling with his fingers  
(Just as pathetically as last time!)  
And saw it in his eyes.  
Oh, Snoke was mocking him.

 **"I'm sorry."** Was his reply.

He raised his browbones again,  
And leaned closer into Hux  
As if he hadn't heard him the first time.

_**"Why must you be sorry, Armitage Hux?"** _

Hux's eyes stayed fixated on his hands,  
For if he dared even look up upon Snoke,  
The tears plucking at his eyelashes  
May have actually fell out of his eyes.

 **"I committed a sin,"** he said,  
And hoped.  
How he hoped  
That Kylo was listening.  
Because Hux could feel it:  
His eyes still glistened as if he were alive.  
(And maybe he was wrong  
Maybe he was right  
But  
The afterlife had to exist in one way or  
Another and  
Hux liked to think that Kylo was there  
Standing next to him  
Like he was a couple minutes ago.  
He had to be.)

 **"It is the most corrupt yet beautiful sins of all time."** He began,  
Like Snoke was his priest,

**"That sin was love, and I loved Kylo Ren more than love itself. I cannot bear being without him, for he is the missing puzzle piece upon my godforsaken life. So, Supreme Leader, with all due urgency, if you plan to kill me, please do it now."**

Partially aghast and  
Partially vexed by such a remark,  
The Supreme Leader frowned upon him.

**_"If death is what you want, then I assure you, Armitage Hux, that I will do everything in my power to ensure that you stay alive. Maybe I'll just take you back to Papa, and let him discipline you in much more terrorizing ways than I ever will, for you defiled my apprentice, made him think contrary-"_ **

**"Actually,"** Hux said,  
Voice weak from the thought of even returning  
To Papa,  
**"If you're speaking in those such terms, then it is your Knight who defiled me. You don't understand that sin of love, Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren loved his father with his entire soul, and he changed on that day he committed his patricide; I'm glad he did, for he wouldn't have changed me if he didn't. He made me discover the humanity in my heart that I thought I had lost, and I shall be forever grateful for that."**

The chagrin in which Snoke felt  
Caressed him into complete and utter  
Disarray.  
His best apprentice-  
Committed the defilement!  
Such a poor appointment Snoke had made!  
Perhaps it was justified now that she,  
Natural Selection,  
Is taking another victim!

The thoughts even drove him to snarl like  
A dog  
At dear Armitage Hux!

**_"I don't believe any of that trash which spews out of your mouth, ex-General."_ **

Despite cringing at the 'ex-General' comment,  
Hux was nonetheless calmer than his  
Superior:

 **"To be fair,"** he said, **"I would have been surprised if you did."**

Hux was definitely provoking him,  
And Snoke took the bait.  
He dusted himself off,  
And sighed.  
He still walked just as gaudy as before  
Even when he beckoned Hux:

_**"Well, ex-General, are you ready to go home?"** _

Hux bowed his head, reluctantly.  
**"Yes."**  
**(No.)**

Looking back up,  
Hux smirked, for he saw that  
Sheer disquietude painted on  
Snoke's face.

He knew.

Spider squawked in his pocket  
As Hux blaster out from beneath his coat,  
Aiming for the Supreme Leader's head,  
Forcing Snoke to see the stars that he killed.

When he pulled the trigger,  
He and Spider both hoped the bullet  
Would actually hit him,  
But they knew Snoke wouldn't go that easy.

Ignorant.  
Armitage Hux was ignorant for making that  
Move.  
He should have thought before he acted,  
Rather than playing hero to save the Galaxy.  
Now, he is alive,  
But he was already dead;  
Snoke had caught the bullet  
And changed its direction.

It was heading right for him.

Certainly, Hux did not fear his own death.  
He was in fact looking forward to it  
Now that Kylo was already there.  
(Did it feel good?  
Does it feel calm?  
Is it better than life?)  
But he wanted nothing more than to see  
Snoke burn before he did accept fate.

Yes, that was the Grand Plan:  
He would assassinate Supreme Leader Snoke,  
Then commit his own suicide to reunite  
With his Kylo.

Hux didn't even flinch as his life passed  
Before him,  
But he never felt pain.

Clink.

The Galaxy stopped.  
Hux looked down.

The bullet had fallen off his shoe,  
And rolled over to the heels of his feet.  
Spider chirped and wiggled within his pocket.  
(Was it actually protecting him?)

Nonetheless, it made him smirk  
Now that the realization of him being invincible  
Came to him.

Snoke was just as shocked,  
Then he turned to Kylo's dead body stuck  
In the wall,  
And growled.

He swung at Hux,  
But he dodged his fist.

At the second swing, Snoke could blatantly  
Punch him,  
And when he did,  
He couldn't even harm Hux  
Because it seemed that his hand was  
Instead met with a barrier.

Snoke's knuckles cracked immediately  
Upon impact,  
And he hissed inhumanely,  
Gripping at his shaking-red-right hand,  
Which was crooked and ugly now.  
(Just like him.)

Hux smirked under his Superior's discretion,  
But it was short lived as Snoke  
Lifted his better, left hand up,  
Levitating Hux within the air.

...Maybe he wasn't so invincible.

Hux's body was yanked without warning  
Into the wall where Kylo had collapsed in.  
Spider did try to help him liberally  
By making the impact as soft as pillows,  
But the shock still knocked the wind out of him.

Shaken and weak,  
Hux crawled along the floor with  
The intention to get up on his feet,  
Though he was pitifully met with  
Kylo's maggot-food body.

He gasped, and rolled to his other side,  
Back facing the corpse.

Unfortunately,  
It still hadn't quite clicked inside his  
(Pathetic little) mind that  
Kylo was in fact dead.

Kylo's smile: Alive.  
Kylo's candle wax tears: Bittersweet.  
Kylo's eyes: Stars cried.  
Kylo's love: Plush.

But Kylo's love: Impeccable.

Such supernatural gorgeousness  
Cursed to never resurrect again.

Hux started to grip his chest  
Right where his heart was.

Images of Kylo flew left and right in his mind  
Like bees avoiding raindrops.  
The good, like Kylo's happiness,  
The bad, like Kylo's sorrow,  
The dirty, like Kylo's pleasure,  
Everything.

It was nonexistent now.

Hux started to cry.  
No, not like the cry from last night in the  
Overseer's room.  
This was completely unlike it.  
It was a bawl,  
A wail,  
A horrid realization for how precious  
Life was.

Hux bawled and bawled over his Kylo.  
(Nonexistent)  
He was a banshee,  
Rubbing his hands all over his crimson face  
Until his inner cheeks went raw  
And  
All while rocking himself back and forth;  
Hux was surely dying with him.

Snoke approached him as he cried,  
Unimpressed and appalled,  
And short lived protection gave out  
As he kicked him,  
Beat him like a child,  
And caused his nose to bleed.

 _ **"However in the Universe did we let a faggot General slide beneath our noses?"**_  
He asked.

Hux did not reply.  
Humiliated,  
He only allowed Snoke to keep beating him  
As he writhed,  
Treating him like Papa,  
And letting another tear suicide itself onto the  
Floor.

 ** _"You even turned my apprentice into a faggot too!"_** He gasped.

Again, Hux made no noise.

He was a fly by then,  
Allowing the Supreme Leader to do  
As he wished.

 ** _"Why won't you answer me?!?"_**  
He demanded.  
Hux only whined more,

So Snoke kicked his groin,  
And his hands immediately went between  
His legs as he groaned.

Belittling him must have been amazing.  
**_"You are not apart of the superior species."_**

There was another kick to his groin,  
Despite the hands.  
Hux wanted to plead mercy,  
But he wasn't going to give Snoke that  
Satisfaction.

**_"You seized Kylo Ren's virginity; made him impure-"_ **

The superior being  
proceeded to press the ball of his  
Boot  
Against Hux's cheek; right between the  
Jawbone and temple.  
From there on, the pressure crescendoed.

**_"Now look at what I had to do. You infected him, made him a faggot. I could have changed him back, gave him back his virginity, convinced him you were no good..."_ **

Hux held his mouth open.  
He was gasping, hyperventilating,  
Begging for the oxygen which would not  
Grant him relief.  
He was writhing, his body squirming  
Like a fish without water,  
Grabbing for the boots,  
Grabbing for his face,  
Or grabbing for the floor.

Supreme Leader only pressed deeper,  
And  
Hux knew his jaw was going to crack.  
(My God it was right by him.  
He just realized.)  
Bone was bending;  
(Dear God he's just crying or screaming  
Without the noise... Oh he didn't know.)  
Nerves were devastated;  
Screaming;  
(It's right nest to him)  
Spider was weeping,  
And Snoke was going to utter something,  
Something so vile,  
So sinful,  
He just had to utter it to Hux's ear,  
For if he said it loud enough,  
He may have become defiled too:

**_"How did it feel to engage in coital acts with my apprentice?"_ **

Yes  
Yes  
Yes  
He's just close enough.  
(Hux is touching it.)  
Horror failed to reflect from his eyes.  
(He has it.)

_**"I'm going to make you pay for what you did;** _   
_**I'm going to have you abused and raped until you forget your own name. I'll make sure you are raped by women, and then after you're perfect, I'll put you in faggot therapy. I'll make sure-"** _

_CLASH._

Supreme leader's head dropped from  
His neck.  
The body twitches violently  
As if being electrocuted, and  
Blood splattered from exposed,  
Pulsing arteries,  
Straight onto Hux's body and face.

Hux stared at Kylo's lightsaber in his hand,  
How it buzzed maliciously,  
(It did its job)  
And then at Snoke's decapitated head.  
It was dead,  
staring,  
Grinning,  
At Hux.

He proceeded to scream back at it,  
Soon to throw it off his chest.

As the head bounced on the floor  
With a disturbing thud,  
Hux rubbed himself clean on his Superior's  
Blood  
To the point of purity.

Soon, he followed that by crawling to his  
Deceased lover.

 **"Kylo,"** Hux begged.  
He cradled himself within the confines of  
Kylo's vomit encrusted chest.

**"Oh Kylo, please...."**

The wretched smell of him didn't matter,  
Neither did the vile kiss Hux gave him.  
(And oh it tasted like acid and bile like  
Rotten flies making love atop of sour fruits.)

 **"You have to be alive..."** he said,  
Tugging at his clothes,  
**"You've wanted to see this for so long! It was your destiny to see this! Can you not hear me?"**

No response.  
Kylo's eyes remained shut.  
If they wouldn't open soon,  
Hux would have to be loyal to his  
Grand Plan.

 **"I..."** he began,  
**"I'm going to take this..."**  
he brought his lover's lightsaber up to his neck. 

**"...I'm going to kill myself with it, Kylo. I'm going to slit my throat or decapitate my head like I did to Snoke; I don't care if there's life after death or not... all I know is that my life is cursed without you."**

Still leaning up against his body,  
Staring up upon him like he was his deity,  
Hux was careful not to taint Kylo's skin  
Or crow black hair  
As he brought the heat closer to his neck.  
He was extremely uncomfortable by then.

 **"I'm going to do it."** He told Kylo.  
(As if he could listen...)

The skin on Hux's neck started burning.  
The pain had him crying again,  
And sometimes the tears would land on the  
Lightsaber,  
Imploding within a short lived sizzle.

 **"Kylo, please wake up..."**  
Heat tore deeper into his neck,  
**"I swear to God, Benjamin Solo!"**

Kylo proceeded to do nothing.  
Hux could feel his own blood spread across  
His neck,  
Dripping,  
Pouring,  
And he was hissing,  
Gritting his teeth.

Spider started screeching,  
And Hux snarled out a cough  
And threw the lightsaber all the way  
To the other side of that room.

He breathed heavy,  
And took Spider out of his pocket,  
For the screeching was too much to bear.

He wiped the blood from his neck,  
Though it continued to pour,  
And encapsulated Spider within  
His heart.

It was mourning Kylo too.

 **"It's pathetic that I can't even get myself to kill me,"** Hux told it.

Spider wanted to spit in his face for the remark.

Accepting his defeat,  
Hux slithered backwards from the hole  
Onto the floor.  
Curled around Spider and weeped.  
Out of any time he wanted Death, it was now.  
In fact, he didn't even want it: He needed it.  
He yearned to be enveloped by its black  
And  
Become indistinguishable from the darkness  
Where he belonged,

For he was a martyr now,  
And he knew.  
He hadn't died yet but he knew he would.

Spider tried, with all of its might to coddle him,  
But it couldn't do anything.  
Hux did feel something brush against his  
Shoulder,  
And maybe it was his mother;  
Maybe she was dead;  
Maybe she was coddling him for  
He was indeed dying.  
(Oh, he hoped it was true.)

But whatever feeling of sorrow Hux felt before,  
The feeling soon turned violent within him  
As Spider begged for him to look up  
At Kylo.

Hux gasped.  
Kylo was convulsing within that hole  
In the wall!

Hux ran to him and pulled him out, and  
Laid him on the floor and sat on top of him,  
Pinning his wrists to it and crucifying him.

He hoped doing that would stop the seizure,  
Or at least help its symptoms,  
But nothing worked.  
Kylo still convulsed and  
His eyes vibrated horrendously beneath  
His eyelids.

And just like a snap of the fingers,  
He was dead again.

There was a pause.  
Everything around Hux stopped,  
Like his heart,  
And became everything at the same time.

Kylo's eyes started fluttering,  
Then opened abruptly.  
They looked as sad as they'd always been.

Without warning,  
And as confusing as it was for Kylo,  
Hux had his face buried him his neck,  
Crying.  
Loving him despite the chunks of vomit  
That would be on him afterwards.  
(It made Spider sing.)

Kylo held back onto him,  
As Hux buried his head in his neck  
Even more.  
His eyelashes were tickling him,  
And Kylo could feel the wetness of his eyes.

 **"Please don't leave me again like that,"**  
Hux said,  
**"I don't ever want you to die."**

 _"I was never dead Hux."_ Kylo said.

Hux got up,  
**"Then why didn't you answer me? Look at my neck! I was going to kill myself!"**

The confusion on Kylo's face struck into  
Horror,  
As a shaken hand hovered over his  
Bleeding neck.

 _"I..."_ Kylo's voice trembled,  
_"I would never want you to..."_

 **"I'm okay,"** Hux said, **"I couldn't even get myself to do it. Please tell me what was happening to you?"**

Kylo cupped Hux's cheek,  
Where Hux held it firm and in place.  
Kylo's eyes softened,  
And his lips opened,

_"I was dead, but I wasn't. At first I was in deep meditation, in astral projection; I was blocking Snoke from hurting you. Then, I actually did die, or I didn't die: I was in Limbo, because I was fighting to be alive again. But then, something else happened..."_

**"What was it?"** Hux asked.

 _"I saw this light..."_ Kylo said, _"and thinking it was my way to wake up, I ran as fast as I could for it, and when I arrived at it, I..._

_I..._

_I..."_

**"You what?"** Hux asked.

Happy tears were forming out the sides of  
Kylo's eyes, and  
He smiled,

_"I met my father."_

Hux raised his eyebrows in shock,  
And asked him,  
"So you were officially dead?"

 _"I guess I was, at one point."_ Kylo replied,  
_"But when I saw him, my brain told me to run. I wanted to, I wanted to so bad, but my body refused to. I wasn't crying or screaming at him either, I just stared at him, like it was all I could do. He wasn't old either; he had brown hair again... and he looked my age, perhaps younger,_

_But he asked me_   
_'Why are you here?'_

_I told him that Snoke had killed me._

_Then there was a silence, a very, very deafening silence... until I wiped a tear off my cheek. I noticed my scar was gone._

_He knew I realized this,_   
_And told me I looked way better without it._

_I asked him why he didn't hate me._

_He said it was because he loved me,_   
_So I told him he was full of shit."_

And Kylo started to laugh,

_"But I told him I was sorry for what I did, for being a horrible son, for causing him and mother so much grief..._

_He said I wasn't horrible, and that he and my mother wanted me back by their side._

_I didn't reply, I only repeated myself,_   
_This time only asking for him to forgive me killing him._

_And he said he did._

_My face was wet in my own tears by then,_   
_And I physically felt him hug me. He even told me how great of a person you were, Hux, and that he was thankful I had a person like you in my life..._

_I told him how much I loved you, and if I would ever be alive again._

_He said I would, but I would have to leave him to do so. I started to panic, Hux, it was the first time I had seen him as my Father in the longest time. I told him how I'd didn't want to leave him,_

_But I also told him how much I didn't want to leave you..._

_He told me I was too young to die, but he wouldn't care if I stayed._

_I told him I couldn't, and that I wanted to go home... to Mother._

_He said she would love that._

_Then he proceeded to tell me the name of the planet that the Resistance Headquarters were located on: D'Qar._

_I thanked him, and told him I loved him. The blackness around us was making him disappear, and it scared me. I wanted to go too, so bad, but I knew it wasn't my place._

_He told me he loved me too, and that he couldn't wait to see me again, hopeful that you would be there too._

_And then I woke up."_

Hux stared blankly at him.  
(He still had to take it all in...)

_"There's life after death, Hux, and my father has forgiven me! Can you believe it? I'm so happy!"_

Kylo proceeded to drag Hux down with him,  
And hug him mercilessly.  
But his face changed as his jaw dropped.

He saw Snoke's decapitated head behind  
Them.

 _"You killed him..."_ Kylo said,  
 _"Hux you literally killed him..."_

Hux turned back to what Kylo was staring at,  
And looked back at him, smiling,

**"I did."**

Now, Kylo's tears were even happier.  
They were free.


	39. XXXVIII

That night would be their last night on  
The Finalizer.

They hurried quickly into Kylo's quarters  
To wash off,  
For  
It was closest to the Snoke's Throne Room.  
Sitting at opposite ends of the bathtub,  
Kylo cleaned the blood and crusted vomit  
Off Hux as  
Hux cleaned him entirely of the vomit  
From earlier.

When they were naked,  
They were more grey and purple  
Than white.  
They were just like  
Diseased flowers.

It especially concerned Hux  
Regarding Kylo's left rib.  
**"It's so dark..."** He said, **"is it Broken?"**

When he tried to reach,  
Kylo swatted him away.

 _"I'm fine."_ He huffed,  
And scrubbed harder into Hux's scalp.  
(Hux knew Kylo wasn't fine but  
If he wasn't complaining then  
His wouldn't complain either.)

After their bodies were clean,  
They put a new set of clothes on and  
Brushed their teeth.  
(Kylo went first; he needed it desperately.)  
They were holding each other's hands.

 **"We're not going to be able to sleep tonight."** Hux said,  
**"I don't know the next time we will be able to sleep."**

Kylo nodded,  
Washed his mouth out with water,  
And retreated to Hux,  
Who stood behind him,  
And nestled into his shoulder.

 _"When we go,"_  
He said,  
 _"We can be whoever we want to be."_

 **"No we can not,"**  
Hux replied,  
 **"We're going to be criminals."**

 _"It's still more free than living here."_ Kylo said,  
And kissed him.

When Kylo parted,  
Hux put his hand at the back of his head  
And pushed him back.

They refused to take their lips away from  
Each other  
After that.

Kylo tied his arms around Hux's neck  
Like a blanket,  
And Hux helped him back as his  
Dirty defiled hands rubbed down on  
Wretched pathetic unsuperior skin.  
Nasty ill tongues danced around  
In their mouths, erupting the most  
Lustrous moans showcased within  
Each of their vocal chords.

Hux dragged his knee into Kylo's groin,  
Eliciting even richer moans.  
He was just treating himself with  
Syrup  
Now.

Kylo quickly unsheathed his  
Dripping  
Cock out,  
Touching himself madly.

 **"Even after everything, you'll always be filthy..."** Hux snarled seductively,  
Took his own member out,  
And touched it against Kylo's.

 _"...And you'll always give into temptation."_  
Kylo smirked,  
Flirtatious as God,  
And wrapped his hand around both their  
Lengths.

Hux aided him in the stroking,  
Occasionally thrusting his hips up,  
Losing center,  
But gaining posture again.

Hux leaned over Kylo,  
Pulling the hair in the back of his head,  
Leaving Kylo dangling over the edge  
Of the bathtub,  
Where he knotted his eyebrows in pleasure  
And bit his bottom lip  
Hard.  
Kylo's teeth left an indentation  
On it after he opened his mouth again.

But  
Hux did  
Take this as a notion to rub faster,  
And Kylo fell into his shoulder,  
Palming himself as he climaxed,  
Purring Armitage like candy.

Hux still hadn't finished himself,  
And when he did,  
His come shot up onto Kylo's face  
As he relaxed.

It mortified him to death and he hid his face,  
But Kylo only laughed.  
_"That was cute,"_ he said,  
Wiping it from his face and  
Lapping off his hand.  
_"You're cute."_ Kylo said.  
His (ex)General still embarrassed,

 _"Armitage..."_ He purred,  
Tackled him in kisses,  
_"Are you going to pout over a slight mishap? I like it when you're on my face anyways... It'd be a shame if you didn't get it on my face."_

Hux only laughed.  
His mortification was destroyed and  
Kylo fell on top of him onto his bed,  
Playing with the collar of Hux's uniform.

 _"Can't we sleep just for one more night?"_  
Kylo asked,  
_"We're free, and I want to lie with you as a free man,"_

Hux almost obeyed, but  
He shook his head.

**"Someone is going to find out within an hour. And within that hour, we need to escape. After that hour, we'll be seen as a blasphemy upon the existence of the First Order. Do you hear me?"**

Kylo was reluctant, but he definitely  
Understood.

 **"What is the quickest way to escape?"** Hux asked.

 _"I don't know,"_ Kylo said,  
_"but I do aspire to be like FN-2187 and his daring escape! I want to hijack a tie fighter just like him."_

Hux stared, and laid his head back,  
**"Then it is decided that we'll leave like that?"**

Kylo nodded.  
If only he did this earlier.  
He would have done it without Hux  
If his heart didn't cry for him  
Night  
After  
Night.  
He yearned to crawl back inside his mother  
And  
Feel what her womb was like.  
Such life, warmth, and vitality.  
The dependence he denied for so long.  
He was accepting it now,  
Though sometimes he wish he would have  
Miscarriaged.

If he did,  
The galaxy wouldn't scream in pain  
Anymore.  
Stars wouldn't await the day  
They supernova'd and  
Father wouldn't have died  
So soon.

Yes,  
He never should have come out of his  
Mother.

But now it was his job to reverse  
What he had done.  
For if we had that second chance of  
Prenatality,  
He would be reborn as holy as God  
And make sure  
The stars would be glad to shine for him.

**"I love you, Kylo."**

Hux said.

 _"That's not my name."_  
Kylo said.  
_"My name is Benjamin."_


	40. XXXIX

Ben was just at the gates of his  
Salvation now.  
Stealing a tie fighter was going to be easy.  
He and Hux were the  
General and apprentice;  
Nobody is supposed to ask them anything.

Except for...  
And he stopped.

_"Armitage."_

Hux stopped trying to meddle in freeing  
The tie fighter,  
Being its doctor and messing  
With its umbilical cord.  
Holding onto Millicent,  
He turned to Ben, who had his arms  
Held out.

_"Hand me the spider."_

**"Why?"**

_"I need to talk to Phasma."_

**"Why do you need to speak to her??"**

Ben held his fist to his heart.  
He looked down at his feet.

_"I want to ask if she wants to come."_

Hux glanced at Millicent,  
Then at the cord,  
And finally at Ben.  
**"Very well,"** he answered,  
Handing Spider to him,  
**"Don't take took long."**

Ben nodded,  
And took his helmet off.

He always had the eyes of stained glass,  
But accompanied by his smile,  
He was just as a masterpiece as the Orellian woman.

Stormtroopers couldn't even believe  
Their eyes  
At his purity.

_"I love you."_ Honeysuckle lips moved.  
Then quickened and made love  
To Hux's own,  
Letting go just as softly,  
Just to pierce his soul with  
Galaxy eyes.

Stormtroopers thought it was blasphemy.

Armitage Hux thought it was the  
Meaning of life.

**"I love you too."**


	41. XL

Limping and purple on over half his body,  
Ben caressed Spider to his breast  
Like a child.

He noticed Phasma had not made  
A single appearance  
That day.

He felt it.  
He knew that she knew.

So he walked faster.  
Muscles were tearing and  
His lungs were screaming  
But motivation begged him to continue on.

He found her marching down a secluded  
Hallway.  
The one just off the site of their Superior's  
Death.  
Oh, she should have been there when he died.

Ben walked faster.  
She really should have been there.  
Screaming.  
She really-

"Tell me this is a dream."  
She stopped;  
Took off her helmet and threw it to the side  
Of the wall  
Like scrap metal.

Ben smiled, and shook his head.  
 _"It's not. We're free Phasma. We're finally free, and that is the dream."_

She stared at him,  
A form of sorrow he had never seen  
Bloomed from her eyes.  
He could see it concocted with fear.  
"Did you kill him like that? Like a savage looking for revenge?"

Ben shook his head again.  
_"Hux did it; I was gone."_

Her lip quivered.  
(Gone?)  
"How...  
How did he do it?"

_"I shielded him,"_  Ben said, _"and Spider helped him."_  
Kylo pulled the spider she had given him  
From his pocket,  
And presented it to her.  
_"You really helped us."_

Now,  
She was appalled.  
"Get that dreadful thing out of my sight!"

Spider smacked it from Ben,  
Where it skidded across the floor.  
It wheezed, and became dizzy,  
But it did not break.

Ben hissed,  
And flooded to it like a creature,  
Holding it up to his chest.  
Feeling.

"I would have never given you that pathetic spider had I known it would make you  
This delusional,"  
She said,  
"I can't believe you bought into that superstition that the lady I told you about had with it. I gave it to you to because I didn't want it, it was trash. I never would've guessed you would go this far."

_"I'm not, Phasma. The General and I, my Lover, we ended Supreme Leader's corruption. We're all free, can't you see that?!? And since we're free to do what we please, I wanted to invite you to escape with us."_

"Escape with you and General Hux?!?"  
She scoffed,  
"when everything I had, everything I am lies within the confines of this Order? To be free for me means to come back to the dirt from which I came. To be free means that I went from Captain to a woman of nothing. You and your General may be fine with that, but I am certainly not. I was wrong when I said you thought like a woman; every pigly man acts the same, with no concern for the future whatsoever."

Tears were sliding down the edges of her cheeks,  
"Now, Kylo Ren, I want you, your General, and your godforsaken Spider to leave me, for this will be the last time we will ever talk, do you hear me?"

Ben tried to get closer to her to comfort  
Her,  
But she pulled out a blade and  
Shrieked,  
"DO YOU HEAR ME?"

He put his arms down,  
Watched the blade,  
And stepped away from her.  
He stopped half way,  
Gesturing her last chance to leave,  
But all she said was:

"You have an hour to rid yourself of this ship till I tell my men. I will have no mercy after the sixtieth minute."

Ben nodded,  
And left.


	42. XLI

Ben came out running,  
Scaring Hux into actually cutting the  
Tie fighter off the wall.

Stormtroopers noticed the commotion,  
But they still did not ask.  
(The apprehension of death loomed over them  
Like a ghost,  
For if they did ask,  
They thought bodies would fall.)

Ben yelled for him to get inside,  
So Hux did,  
And Millicent fell asleep on his lap as  
He settled.

She had awoken, however,  
When Ben brushed against her  
As Hux pulled him into the ship.

Ben sat in the cockpit, with Hux  
Already preparing switches for take off.

 **"Where's Phasma?"** He asked.

Ben shut his eyes,  
Petted Spider.  
_"She's not coming."_

Hux nodded, and started the ship.  
But as he shut the door,  
A brave solider inquired why he  
And the apprentice were inside.

Hux simply answered by saying  
**"There was an emergency errand to make."**  
(Genius.)

Before the Stormtrooper could even  
Ask where they were going,  
Hux shut the door, and flew off.

Cannons alongside the ship focused on them,  
But they never shot.  
Someone knew who they were  
And what they were doing,  
Whether that be Phasma or  
The lone Stormtrooper,  
Hux was still immensely thankful.

 _"Hey, Armitage?"_  
Ben asked.

**"What is it?"**

_"Do you think... Phasma wanted to come?"_

**"I don't even know the conversation you had with her."**

Ben settled deeper into the thin cushion  
Lining that cockpit.  
(Only a mouse could fit in it!)  
Sat spider next to him,  
And huffed.

_"She said she would ascend to the dirt had she had the freedom that we did. She ridiculed me, called me delusional, but she was crying. She gave us the extra hour to leave before telling anyone, though... and if she were really that loyal, she would have killed me."_

Hux thought about what Ben had said,  
Then said to him:

**"The Captain was our friend; a dear friend at that. It had always been me, you, and her, together, against the Galaxy. She was the only other person on the ship- besides me- that knew what your face looked like."**

Ben focused down on his fingers,  
Twiddling with them,  
Despite barely being able to see them  
Through the red tint of the lights inside.  
Hux sighed in melancholy.

**"She did what she did out of love. She cares about us, so much. We were her only best friends after all. Personally... I think she fears the Order."**

_"I agree."_ Ben said,  
_"Do you think she'll ever liberate herself?"_

 **"Doubt it."**  
Hux said,  
Hands still tight on the steering wheel.

**"Are you sure you want to go to D'Qar?"**

_"Why do you ask?"_

Millicent had hopped herself off  
Hux's lap, and scurried over to Ben.  
Purring on him and  
Begging his affection.  
Ben did pet her.

 **"I was only making sure this was your final decision."** He said,  
**"Because you know I have no place to go, no place to be..."**

 _"I don't have anywhere either,"_ Ben replied,  
_"Just the planet where my mother is."_

Hux was visibly shaken now,  
Tapping his foot on the floor for  
Something  
Something  
Something  
Some sort of noise.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Ben asked.

Hux covered his mouth,  
But his foot only became more violent.

The clat-clat-clatter  
Of his teeth could be heard.

**"Nothing."**

_"Nothing is still something."_ Ben said,  
_"Tell me what's wrong."_

Hux said nothing.  
Ben stood up,  
Stumbling within the friction controlling the  
Starfighter,  
But he stumbled his way to Hux,  
Which was all he needed.

He was shaking madly,  
And Ben brushed his head against  
His shoulder,  
Repeated himself:  
_"What's wrong?"_

 **"I'm scared."** He said.

_"Why must you be scared?"_

**"You and I know I will be executed on sight right upon being spotted by any Resistance ally. I am a monster to them."**

_"You won't."_ Ben said,  
 _"You are a lesser evil to them than anyone else within the order."_

He started to rub up and down Hux's arm,  
_"Should you be held at gunpoint, I'll hold onto you. I know my mother has told them not to kill me, so if I cover you, they won't shoot."_

Hux looked at him, still filled with doubt,  
But nodded.

 _"So,"_  
Ben asked,  
_"How long is it going to take to get there?"_

Hux thought...  
**"Forever."**

But Ben smiled,  
_"I believe forever has an end."_  
He was done talking to Hux  
As something entirely different caught  
His attention.  
He descended back to the cockpit

And from the corner of his eye,  
He thought he saw Father.

Maybe,  
Just maybe he had spoken too soon now.  
For he soon became lethargic and  
Turned to him completely,  
Bit his lip in case he were real and  
Felt visions dance limpid on his irises.

 _"Damned."_ Escaped quietly from his lips  
As father finally approached him.  
Ben was lost in the background to him,  
Until he touched him.

Ben looked at him.  
He was smiling.  
No words were said, but  
Ben felt his arms around him  
In their hug.  
He knew this would be the last time he'd see  
Him,  
And as he fell for cockpit cushions,  
Father went out like a candle flame.


	43. XLII

_Mother grace this planet from_   
_Star to moon,_   
_From the meadows, to every sand dune._   
_Mother grace me for I am your son,_   
_I am the only true thing you have ever loved._   
_Mother grace father._   
_His death makes me weary_   
_For I have killed him, mother I am sorry._   
_He said he has forgiven me,_   
_Taken my sins out of my body._   
_Still, I worry you will hate me,_   
_Vehement and vibrant,_

_I fear you will tell them to kill me._

_Please don't._   
_I hope you won't._


	44. XLIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the boring ass chapter ohmygod

Ben opened his eyes to war.  
Except  
That so called war had been the engine  
Of an X-Wing fighter.

It made his ears bleed as it passed over him  
Above the canopy he lied beneath.  
When it's Doppler died,  
He could finally calm.

He laid his head back to the lush grass  
Which pillowed his face,  
And hanging over his head was a fern leaf.  
Rich and green,  
He saw a spider mother  
Hidden within the end of the leaf,  
Cuddling her eggs at the stem and  
Protecting them  
From Ben.

Millicent was curled against his thigh,  
And Hux staring at the sky  
Three meters away from him.

Ben stood,  
And wobbled over to him.

 _"Where's the tie fighter?"_ He asked.

Hux, almost shocked by his voice,  
Turned to him,  
Said:  
**"The landing wasn't easy; I crashed into a lake. I had to carry you here, for should a Resistance pilot notice the wreckage, we won't be anywhere near it."**

Ben knotted his eyebrows.  
_"You had to carry me?"_

**"You passed out. How you did, I don't know."**

Ben rubbed his head,  
Tried to remember,  
But he couldn't.  
All he had was  
The vision of an outline  
Touching him.  
Who it was, he didn't know.

 _"I don't know either."_ He said,  
Looking down at the ground.  
But he came back up,  
_"I assume we made it to D'Qar?"_

Hux nodded.  
**"I don't know how we're going to find the Resistance Base. We're in the middle of nowhere."**

 _"Well,"_ Ben said,  
Looked up to the sky.  
The X-Wing was a dot in it now.  
Still, he pointed to it.

_"The X-Wing, it was really close to the canopy. That means it must be landing. I think we should follow it. I don't feel like the base is far."_

Hux picked up Millicent  
Who had tip toed her way to him,  
and looked at Ben,  
**"I think we should do it."**

With that,  
The two stood,  
Ben still struggling slighting.  
(The limp certainly did not help in this  
Situation!)

 _"Hux."_ He said.

Hux turned to him.  
**"What?"**

_"You need to take your coat off."_

**"Why?"**

Ben pointed to the First Order emblem at  
His shoulder.

_"The Resistance sees that, and you're dead._  
_Take it off."_

Hux sighed,  
And parted with his beloved coat.  
Laid it to rot on the ground  
With the plush grass  
And  
The spider family.

Ben even took off his hood  
As a commerce.

 _"Oh, and..._ " he added,  
Ripped Spider from his pocket  
And  
Returned him to Hux.

 _"It belongs to you now."_ Ben said.

Hux took Spider and  
Put it in his chest pocket.  
It nearly grinned at him as he did so.

* * *

 

The blood boiled magma with Ben's veins.  
He could feel his mother  
The more he and Hux followed the X-Wing  
Which has become nothing but an  
Apparition  
In the sky.

The sun was growing tired,  
Yet the sky refused to become pink.

Ben and Hux  
Tore through vine and  
Walked across meadows.  
When they entered a clearing,  
That's when Ben saw  
Another resistance ship had ascending to  
The sky.

 _"Look."_ He said,  
_"That's where the base is!"_ He smiled.  
Nearly hopped and danced around  
Hux.

Ben almost combusted and cried onto him  
When he said  
_"I feel my mother there!"_

Despite the limp,  
He started to run.  
Hux ran after him,  
Nearly tripped and fell over some  
Branches,  
But he caught up to Ben when he  
Too fell down.

Hux helped him up.

 **"Don't overexert yourself."**  
He said.

Ben was against his chest,  
Breathing heavy  
With lazy eyelids.

Then he proceeded to tug Hux along with him,  
And hid behind a rock when he heard  
Talking.

 _"We're here."_ Ben said, shaking.

 **"Why are you shaking?"** Hux asked,  
**"Isn't this what you wanted?"**

 _"Yeah,"_ Ben said,  
_"It's just that_  
_I've waited for this for so long,_  
_And now_  
_I'm scared._  
_This is so different from what I've been accustomed to,_  
_And I don't even know how to get in."_

Hux rubbed his back,  
And kissed his temple.  
**"We're going to figure out something.**  
**Don't worry, okay?"**

Ben laughed.  
_"You've been worried this whole time, and now you're the one telling me to calm down?"_

 **"Yeah,"** Hux said,  
**"I realized that you need to get used to change-"**

_Click._

A blaster came to the back of both their heads.


	45. XLIV

"Get up, scum."  
As much as his eye sockets screeched from  
The feeling,  
Ben moved his pupils to their corners.

Behind them stood five rebels.  
The one holding the blaster to Ben was  
Poe Dameron,  
And the Heretic-  
FN-2187  
Who Poe Dameron called Finn-  
Stood in the background.

 _"We are not a threat."_  
Ben said,  
Standing up.  
He looked over to Hux,  
Who showed no fear  
And perhaps even looked  
Pissed.

 **"We only wish the see General Organa."**  
Hux finished.

They didn't respond back to them.  
They only spoke to each other-  
Something about interrogating them and  
Imprisoning them afterwards.

Hopefully it'll be nothing like the way  
Hux used to interrogate.

When the stood,  
Poe Dameron handcuffed them.  
The tightness already brought their wrists to  
Soreness.

Then they started to push them to  
The inside of the base.

It was then  
That Ben and Hux realized  
The Resistance was just like the First Order.

They had their own flies  
With their own Spiders to govern them.

Of course,  
Even though it didn't seem like it,  
Ben and Hux were both deities to them.

They could tell by the shine in their eyes.  
How sorrowful.

Then-  
There was the droid.  
The droid Ben and Hux had wasted  
For what it seemed  
Their entire lives looking for.

It was alive.  
It was here the whole time.  
It was greeting Poe Dameron,  
Staring at Ben and Hux all too different.

Now it seemed  
All the Resistance fighters parted in opposite  
Directions,  
As it forming their own pathway  
For Ben and Hux.  
They knew they weren't being treated like  
Prophets-  
But they surely felt like it.

"What is your name?"  
The Heretic asked.

 _"I'm Ben."_ Ben answered.

"And you?" He gestured to Hux.

**"You don't want to know."**

The Heretic narrowed his eyebrows,  
"Oh, I surely want to know."

Rather than complying,  
Hux hissed out and spat at him,  
Nearly headbutted him in the abdomen.  
Ben tried to call for him, but  
Poe Dameron hollered at him quicker  
and kicked him  
To the ground.

It took four men to restrain him after that.  
The Heretic pulled a knot of rope from his belt  
And tied it around Hux's shoulders.  
He had two men holding him now,  
And a women held her blaster to his temple.  
His cheek was bleeding.

Oh, he was ashamed that he couldn't have  
Hurt them.

 _'You're an ass'_ Ben thought to him.  
_'That's how you get yourself killed.'_  
Hux only sighed in response.  
It was hard to see his eyes  
With the strands of hair blocking them.  
Could he see at all?

They were blindfolded near a hangar,  
So perhaps it didn't matter.  
More people came to restrain them after that.  
And then they were tugged down  
A flight of stairs.

 _"We wish to talk to Leia Organa!"_  
Ben pleaded,  
_"Let us talk to her!"_

"I'll let you talk to her when I'm dead."  
That was Poe.

 _"No, you- you don't understand!"_  
He said.

 **"Listen to him!"** Hux yelled.

But Ben had already started to panic.  
He could feel her.  
He was burning.  
Sweating.  
Hyperventilating.  
Nearly screaming.

He ripped the blindfold from his eyes  
And  
Broke his handcuffs.  
Then he pulled the blindfold of Hux  
And tore apart his handcuffs.

The men and women around them  
Only stared in shock.  
In what law of physics did they miss that  
Could make what just happened possible?  
Oh,  
But Poe Dameron had it figured out.

"He can use the force..." he said,  
"...HE CAN USE THE FORCE. GET HIM."

Ben pushed them back before they could  
Touch him or Hux.  
It was as if a bomb of gravity hit them;  
Some people hit their heads brutally  
To the walls  
And some even passed out.  
Poe Dameron was bleeding,  
And the Heretic was writhing.

Ben caused that pain.  
Oh, what a monstrosity he felt like.

 **"BEN!"** Hux yelled,  
And pulled at his right arm,  
**"We need to go now! You need to find her! I'll be right behind you!"**

It was then a switch went off in his head,  
And he started running.  
Running faster than he did coming to the  
Base,  
Running faster than he did after the Orellian  
Baby had died.  
He was running to Mother  
Like a bird to water.

Ben and Hux pushed passed random people:  
Engineers,  
Pilots,  
Other aliens.  
Turning around poles or  
Simply jumping over boxes.  
Even pushing entire machines over  
With the Force.

Now, they were shooting at them,  
But that didn't deter him.

 **"You need to hurry!"** Hux pleaded,  
**"Where is she?!?"**

 _"She..."_ Ben breathed,  
_"She's in the next room, to the left!"_

Left they turned,  
And they stopped.

Ben and Hux knew they had arrived  
Into the control room:  
A perfect place for a General to reside.  
It was dark, except for the lone glowing  
Screen,  
Which was surrounded by hundreds of  
Talking people.  
Ben knew he couldn't simply walk to his  
Mother,  
Nor could he yell.

Poe Dameron, the Heretic, and his cult had  
Made it to them.

 **"Say it."** Hux said.

They were being handcuffed all over again,  
Now being held with nooses around their  
Necks.

"Skip the fuckin' interrogation!" The Heretic  
Sneered,  
"Send them to the gallows for what they did!"

 **"Say it Ben!"** Hux said.

_"She won't be able to hear me!"_

They were being pulled away now.  
Ben was trying to rip at the ropes again,  
But they were prepared.  
If he broke something,  
They'ed only tie him up again.  
So he broke his handcuffs instead,  
And they held him at his wrists.

 _"Mother!"_ He called.  
Nothing.

Now, if Ben tried to push them away,  
He'd go with them.

 _"Mother!"_ He called again.  
Hux even tried to assist him  
By calling General Organa,  
But that didn't work either.

Ben tried to send a message to her  
Through the mind,  
And with all the power within him,  
Nearly obliterating his own diaphragm,  
He screamed mother as  
Raven hair swished violently around his eyes.  
His heart cried inside him  
Because of the connection.

Despite resisting all tries of being pulled away,  
The room became dead  
Like the the ocean.  
A desperate tide pushed past countless  
People, finally making it  
To shore where Ben was.

There,  
Came out  
The Princess-  
The General-  
The Mary-  
The grandest god of all:  
Mother.

She was staring at Ben with the entire  
Universe  
Vibrant in her irises.


	46. XLV

"Benjamin..."  
She said.  
Her voice trembled sweetly with her lips.

Ben tried to call for her,  
But the rope around his neck  
Was being pulled so violently that it  
Nearly cut into his throat.

"Untie them!" She commanded,  
As raucous as fire,  
Scaring Poe Dameron and his cult  
Into trembling at her with tails between  
Their legs.  
If only they really were dogs.

Ben was freed,  
And so was Hux.

Leia only studied his face.  
"You always looked so much like your father."  
She said.

Ben felt the dread pool a graveyard into his  
Stomach.  
_"Mother, Mama..."_  
He cried.

She was smiling,  
Wiping the tears from his face.  
She shouldn't be smiling though!  
How could she?!?  
Was she real?!?!?

_"Stop smiling."_ He said.  
The grave tone in his voice made her frown.

"What's the matter? You're home. You're okay! Why are you upset?"

_"Why are you so clueless?!?"_ He asked,  
Shoving her away from him.  
He wanted to-  
Desperately-

To escape into her or to Hux.  
To feel that sweet pulse of false salvation  
And forget he came from his father.

Life wasn't like that.

And so he stared at his mother.  
Acute to the horror on his face.

Spider wouldn't save him now.

"Ben." She said,  
"if you don't think I know, I know. I know you killed him. You didn't have to do it, but you did, and you can't undo the past. I have forgiven you, Ben. If I didn't, I wouldn't have came to you, yet I did. Why? Because shame on any mother who can't forgive, let alone love, her own child."

More tears bathed across Ben's cheeks.  
Some people only stared in shock,  
Like Poe Dameron.  
Some people nearly fainted at the drama.

Leia only embraced him,  
Crying into his chest as Ben held her.

_"You shouldn't have forgiven me!"_ He said,  
_"I am a cur, Mama! I am a cur to your entire Order! How can you love me and forgive me when I exist as this? Oh, Mama, How??"_

He sobbed into her neck,  
Taking a while to reconcile,  
But he calmed, and looked at her.

She wiped his tears again.  
"You're no cur Ben. If anyone was, it was that damned Snoke. He turned you into the monster he wanted. He made you kill your father! But he couldn't change you, because look at how guilt-ridden you are now!!! You're all I have, Ben! I would have had nothing if he brainwashed you completely, and I knew he couldn't! Your soul is too pure! So I waited for this day for years! And now it's finally happened! I've had so much time to think about what you did Benjamin! And I forgive you! You don't need to keep pressing!"

_"But what about my scar?!?"_ He demanded,  
_"This is an eternal remnant of Father's death- Sprawled across my face!!!"_

And he surveyed the area for her.  
He could sense her so strong,  
He could taste her vibrant on his tongue.

...And there she was, staring from a distance  
In the crowd.

Ben pointed a white, crooked finger at her.

_"REY!"_ He howled.  
She whined and hid deeper behind someone.  
Hell was burning in his eyes.  
To her, in that moment,  
Benjamin Solo- or Kylo Ren-  
Whoever she saw in that body-  
Was Satan.

_"You did this to ME."_ He screamed,  
_"You have DESTROYED ME. DEFORMED MY FACE. MADE ME UGLY. I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS, REY! WITH THE REMNANTS OF HE AND YOU ON MY BODY! How does that make you feel?? You insufferable little bitch!"_

He charged for her,  
And she screamed.

But Leia-  
She caught him.  
"-BENJAMIN!"

He stood,  
Staring at her.  
Breathing heavy and sweating.

"Don't blame her!" She pleaded,  
"Turn the meaning of that scar into something different! Oh, Ben! You could have died! What do you think I would do if you and Han Solo died?!? Why, I'd probably kill myself! Think of it as a day you escaped death! Ben, please!"

_"I don't care!"_ Ben said to her,  
_"I want that whore dead! She defiled me!"_

"Only if you let yourself think that!"  
She held him,  
"Don't forget the big picture! Snoke defiled you! Not Rey! You need to take your blame away from her!"

Ben was crying into her again,  
And she rocked him.  
He was her baby, after all.

_"I'm sorry, Mama!"_ He sobbed,  
_"I'm just so sorry, and I love you! I love Father! Please..."_

"I love you too, Ben. And I forgive you. You don't have to keep saying sorry. I gave you your closure, and I know your father would have forgiven you-"

_"-He already did."_ Ben said,  
_"His ghost haunted me, but he forgave me!"_

"Then move on!" She said, holding him tight,  
"Ben, please just- move on! You heard what you needed from me! You heard what you needed from your father! All you have to think about is the future! The past doesn't exist anymore!"

Ben stared up at the ceiling with puffy eyes,  
Breathing violently, and his eyes nearly  
Dilated.  
He could feel his father-  
He couldn't see him, but he knew he felt him!

He was hugging him and his Mother!  
He only hid back to her chest.

_"Do you feel him too?"_ He asked.

_"I do."_ She answered.

That completion-  
The unification of he, his Mother, and Father.  
Coming to terms that Father would never  
Leave him.  
Not ever feeling like he had to run away  
From him  
Again.  
Oh, he had never felt so happy.

It was was like rising from the grave.  
This was Ben and Kylo's salvation.  
All they had searched for.

When he and his Mother parted,  
He smiled.  
And she smiled at him.  
For him.

"Ben?" She asked.

_"What?"_

"Of you don't mind my inquiry, who is that man you came with?"

Ben turned around, and saw Hux staring.  
The eye of the storm and the post-rainbow.  
He nearly melted.

_"I am Armitage Hux."_ He said,  
_"Ex-General of the First Order..."_

And he snickered.  
As expected, he received gasps from the title.

**"...But I am also your son's beloved."**

Ben came around him and held his hand,  
Rested into his shoulder.  
He clearly did not care, but  
Hux worried about the public affection.

**"I can only pray that you will forgive me and my abominations."**

The ratio of people who could've forgiven him  
Was minuscule  
Compared to the people who didn't,  
Including Poe Dameron.  
To the Resistance,  
Hux was the true enigma!  
He was supposed to be the man who hated them!  
He was supposed to wipe them out!  
Yet there he was!  
Begging for forgiveness!

He was truly the controversial figure now!

Leia Organa,  
Like the most powerful god of all,  
As she deserved to be-  
Peered over Hux.  
And she met her conclusion.

"If my Son has entrusted something immaculate into you, then I trust you too. I forgive you, Armitage Hux. Thank you for watching over him when I couldn't."

That wasn't enough for Poe Dameron,  
Who ripped from the crowd and  
Snarled like a wolf at him.

"Why should the rest of us forgive you?!?"  
He demanded.

"Dameron!" She snapped.

**"Let him talk!"** Hux smirked.  
But Ben was offended.

_"Hux is an artist killer,"_ he defended,  
_"He killed Snoke!"_

Leia and Poe  
Along with everyone in that room,  
Shot their eyes violently to the ex-General.

"You what?" Leia asked,  
"Why didn't you say that at first?!?"

**"Poe didn't give me the chance."** He said.  
(Or maybe, he truly did.)

"Did you hear him?!?" Poe called to he crowd.  
"He killed Snoke!"

The entire room roared,  
With Poe Dameron kissing the ground Hux  
Walked upon,  
Proving him worthy of their forgiveness.

People came to him,  
Hugging and blessing him, gifting him  
With whatever valuables they had on them.  
To which Hux declined,  
But the appreciation nonetheless made  
Him merry.  
It was a brand on appreciation he had  
Only felt with Ben,  
Yet here, the Resistance was pouring it on  
Him!  
It was oozing from the walls!  
He wasn't so controversial anymore!

Leia even pulled him and Ben into a tight  
Embrace,  
(Perhaps even praying he would propose  
To her son as she did so)  
Promising Hux the highest degree of respect  
Within her Resistance.

**"I don't deserve it."** Hux said.

"Oh, but you do Armitage! Your Legacy is going to live through millennia!"

**"I don't need that!"** He insisted.

"It's inevitable!" She said,  
"is there anything you require from us as a debt of our gratitude?"

Hux was laughing,  
**"I assure you, General, I don't require anything; I don't want anything, and I don't need anything, for I have all that I need! I just want you to take this gift from me, as my gratitude to you."**

To Ben's dismay,  
And his Mother's curiosity,

Hux reached within his chest pocket  
And pulled out the only blessed thing  
Within the Universe:  
Spider.

He lay it on her palm,  
Encapsulating it within her hands,  
And kissing them.

**"My time for luck is done,"** he said to her,  
**"I truly have everything I need: A beautiful lover, people who believe in me, and a family in you and Ben.**

**I bid this to you, General, for you're going to need all the luck you can get if you wish to defeat the entirety of the First Order. This wooden spider has uncanny capabilities. It has helped Ben as it has helped me, and now it will help you. When it has helped you in the way it has helped us, then gift it to the next person you see fit."**

Spider greeted Leia warmly,  
And kissed her thumb.  
She hugged Hux softly and thanked him  
For the gift,  
And when she let go,

He stared at Ben with a smile,  
And he smiled back.

It was no lie,  
Ben loved the way Hux looked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end!
> 
> See the correlation between the first and last sentences of this story? Lmao I'm smart ;)


End file.
